A House Full of Gingers
by writergal24
Summary: "Family is fighting. Family is forgiving. Family is making up. Family is being there not only after the battle, but during it, too." A series of 100-word, pretty random oneshots about the nextgen Potter/Weasley/Lupin/(Malfoy) family. Ch116: Victoire has something to tell Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

**This will not be in any sequencial order. Proof: this one.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Or Teddy (unfotunately).**

Teddy couldn't believe it. Here, in his arms, lay the cutest baby he'd ever seen. He had wide, innocent blue eyes and lips that stretched in a yawn. He was wrapped in a light blue blanket, lighter than a cloud. His face was still a bit red, but in the hours since he'd been born, he'd become much paler. His hair was blonde, not bright blue, and Teddy felt his own hair slip unconsciously to the same color. The baby was a bundle of warmth, a shining sun.

Teddy couldn't believe it. Here, in his arms, lay Remus Louis Lupin.

**R&R please! Thanks!**

**~writergal24**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I was bored and I couldn't resist. I'm thinking Rose is 6 and Hugo's 4 in this story, which makes Victoire... 13ish? R&R please! Hope you enjoy.**

"Thanks for babysitting tonight, Victoire," Hermione said, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"No problem."

Footsteps pounded down the hallway. Hermione grinned. "Here come my three kids."

Hugo, Rose, and Ron ran into the room and fell onto the couch laughing. "Mum, you'll never guess what Daddy did," Rose said. "Hi, Vicky."

"Tell me later, we have to go. Vicky's babysitting," Hermione said, kissing Rose and Hugo.

Hugo gasped. "Wait. You mean _Vicky's_ babysitting?" He exchanged a look with Rose and they both started singing, "Hey, Vicky, you're so, so icky!"

Vicky had no idea what they were talking about.

**~writergal24**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Teddy was 11 once too. (But I still don't own him)**

"Harry? I don't think I want to go," Teddy whispered in his godfather's ear nervously.

Harry glanced at the clock. Teddy had 3 minutes to get on the Hogwarts Express. There was not much time. "Why not, buddy?"

"What if they don't like me?"

Harry almost laughed, but he was worried that the clock was going to run out of time. "You'll be fine. I promise. You'll make so many friends that you'll never want to come home."

Teddy didn't look convinced, but he finally boarded the train after a few more goodbye hugs.

"But I'll miss you," Harry whispered.

**~writergal24**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because Rose and Scorpius are meant for each other.**

Rose twirled her cap in her hands. "Can you believe we won't be coming back here?" She gestured toward the lake.

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm going to miss it so much."

"I'm going to miss Quidditch, and Hagrid, and maybe even Diviniation. I'll miss the Forbidden Forest and I'll definitely miss – "

But Scorpius never heard what she was definitely going to miss, because at that moment, he swallowed all of his cowardice and kissed her.

If you'd told him seven years ago he'd kiss Rose Weasley for the first time on graduation day, he'd have laughed at you.

**Feel free to request a story!**

**~writergal24**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because James is awesome. And because the Pottermore site is down.**

"Just hold your hand out."

"Like this?" James asked his father.

"Yes. And now say, very clearly, 'Up,'" Harry told him.

James frowned. Could he really do this? "U-up!" he said, stuttering.

Nothing happened. The broomstick by his feet didn't even roll over at his feeble attempt to make it rise. James felt a wave of embarrassment and disappointment pass over him. "I can't do it," he told his father, stepping away.

"Yes, you can. Just try _one _more time," Harry encouraged. "You can do it."

James didn't believe him, but out went his hand and up came his broom.

**~writergal24**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because the brother/sister relationship between James and Lily is adorable. This is over some holiday when all three of the kids are home, James has already graduated, Albus either graduated or is in his 7th year, and Lily is somewhere between 15 and 16.**

"I'm going out," Lily announced, grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door.

"Not looking like that, you're not," James protested.

"Yes, I am."

"No."

Lily's hand was on the doorknob, but James grabbed his wand and flicked it at the door, so when Lily tried to turn it, it wouldn't budge and, as she wasn't 17 yet, she couldn't just say, "Alohamora."

"Albus?"

Albus shook his head. "I agree with James," he said.

So Lily left the house wearing a knee-length black dress with a high neckline, and the original short skirt and low-cut shirt hidden in her purse.

**~writergal24**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because Albus is sensitive, but also awesome.**

The Slytherin had his wand out, but Albus was hesitant to draw his.

"So if your father's 'The Boy who Lived,' what does that make you, idiot? 'The Boy who Nobody Cared About?' 'The Boy who had Messy Hair?' And your sister? 'She's The Girl who's Snogged Every Guy in School?'"

Finally, Albus whipped out his wand, swiped it through the air before the Slytherin even reacted, and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Albus examined the Slytherin's face carefully. He despised using magic against people, but nobody insulted his family.

"No, I think that would make me 'The Boy who Kicked Your Butt.'"

**Let's just say I'm keeping this K... :)**

**~writergal24**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I love Teddy. I've noticed that like half of the ideas I get are about Teddy, so apparently I really love Teddy. I guess I'm still bitter because they cut him from the movie.**

"She just graduated," Bill protested, shock still apparent in his eyes as he stared at Teddy. "She's too young."

"I know she's young. But we really do love each other. We wouldn't necessarily get married right away. But, sometime…" Teddy trailed off, falling into that daydream he'd been having a lot lately – where beautiful Victoire walked down the aisle towards him.

"You haven't asked her yet?" Bill questioned.

"No, I wanted to ask you first."

Bill clapped him on the back. "They raised you well, that's for sure. I suppose there's no one better for her. Go ahead. Ask her."

**~writergal24**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because nobody ever talks about Audrey. And I don't know what my master JKR thinks (because I don't own Audrey) but I've decided that Audrey is a Muggle. And Muggles are awesome. Proof? I'm wearing a shirt right now that says muggle :) And I've also decided that Audrey is Rose's favorite aunt.**

"Aunt Audrey?" Rose asked, stepping hesitantly into the room. Why was she suddenly nervous about going to her aunt for advice? That had never happened before.

"What's up, Rosie?"

"I… I need your advice."

Audrey examined her niece carefully before pouring them both a cup of tea and sitting at the table. "Shoot."

Rose frowned. "Well, um, I think I like Scorpius," she blurted out before she could convince her herself not to. "I mean, I _really_ like him."

"Oh. Well, then, tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?"

Audrey laughed and shook her head. "He does."

**That's all for tonight folks. Please review whilst I wait for Pottermore to come back to life.**

**~writergal24**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because I really am obsessed with Teddy :)**

"Can I see baby, Mommy?" Gabrielle asked.

"The baby's sleeping, darling," Victoire responded.

"But I wanna see baby!"

Victoire looked tiredly toward her husband.

"Gaby, Remus, why don't we go for a walk?" Teddy said, standing. His daughter leapt into his arms and his son grabbed his hand.

"I want to see the baby too, Daddy," Remus said as they walked down the hallway.

"I know, hold on," Teddy said, and he led them up a staircase. "In there," he instructed, pointing through the glass.

"That one?"' Gaby asked. She smiled and her hair turned pink.

"Yes, that's baby Harry."

**And there are Teddy and Vic's three kids: Remus, Gabrielle, and Harry. (Gabrielle and Harry are Metamorphmagi. Remus isn't)**

**2 things:**

**1. I got into Pottermore and am very proud to say that this story was written by a Hufflepuffer. You know what that means? I know where the Hufflepuff Common Room is and how to get in. Ha.**

**2. I posted a new oneshot last night called "When the Snake left the Lion" and I know this is really pathetic but I would really, really appreciate it if you read it.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Because James can be pretty thick.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own James. But I own Pam!**

"Hey," James drawled.

The girl sitting next to him turned and smiled.

"Wait! I know you!" James exclaimed.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Of course you do. I'm your sister's best friend?"

James smacked his forehead. "Pam, right? Of course. You came over during Christmas holidays a few years back." He glanced wildly around the Leaky Cauldron, making sure Aunt Hannah was out of earshot. "Don't tell Lily I almost hit on you, okay?" He winked at the girl.

Pam laughed loudly and twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger. "Please. I don't want her to kill you."

**And it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship... or maybe more than that ;)**

**~writergal24**


	12. Chapter 12

**Because... well, just read the A/N at the bottom.**

Albus sat in the Owlery, gripping a letter. He still wasn't sure he was going to send it.

The door opened. "Oh, hi," Scorpius Malfoy said.

Albus nodded.

Scorpius found his owl and stared at it for a long moment. Then he too sat down. "You're in Slytherin," he announced.

"You're in Gryffindor," Albus responded.

"Think they'd notice if we switched places?"

"Probably." Albus sighed. "That to your dad?"

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Yeah. How about… on the count of three we just send them?"

Scorpius gulped. "They'll find out at some point."

Two owls flew off into the night sky together.

**Unconcsiously, I realized today, I've been trying to work out this friendship for a long time. What would prompt Albus Potter, a Gryffindor, and Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin, to become friends? Would they become friends? Or would Rose have to convince them to settle their differences.**

**And then I read a fic today where Albus was in Slytherin and after deciding that Scorpius would then be in Gryffindor, everything suddenly just made sense to me. They're both outcasted, they're both worried about how their fathers would react.**

**I still need to think about this some more. I don't know if I agree with it. I don't know what JKR was thinking. But, if Scorpius was in Gryffindor, and Albus was in Slytherin, than that's how it would happen :)**

**~writergal24**


	13. Chapter 13

**Because I watch too much Say Yes to the Dress xD.**

They'd gone dress shopping for Victoire. They'd gone dress shopping for Molly, and Dom, and Roxie, and Rose.

But somehow it was different now that Baby Lily was trying on white gowns, spinning in front of the mirror, letting out shrieks of laughter, joy written clearly across her face. She was getting married, she was getting married.

Little Gabrielle wasn't so little anymore. Lucy was the only female cousin still single. Lily's aunts were no longer 30, nor 40.

The legend of Harry Potter seemed like a thing of the past.

Lily Potter's family cried when she found the dress.

**I wrote a series of little Albus stories. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to post them. What do you think? Should I post them all together so they don't get confusing or should I space them out?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~writergal24**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because, while being Harry Potter's son comes with great oppurtunities and a certain arrogance, I'm sure that it also comes with some awkward situations. And who better than Jamie act like it isn't awkward at all?**

"Your dad saw my uncle die," the tall boy said to James.

James looked at him and all of the smugness of having just been sorted into Gryffindor seemed to drain out of him.

Behind the boy, Victoire was trying to tell him something. She was waving her arms around. At one point, he thought he saw her mouth the words, "He's so hot." That was when James stopped paying attention to Victoire.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy.

"Cedric Reynolds."

"Well, Cedric, I'm sorry. My dad saw a lot of people die. See you." And he walked away.

**Those Albus stories? They will not be up tonight, but I worked out all of the years and ages so they might be up this weekend. Sometime this week, at least.**

**Any guesses on who this guy's uncle might be? It's pretty hard... I don't know if you'll get it ;)**

**~writergal24**


	15. Chapter 15

**Because if Al wassn't in Slytherin, then he and James definitely had some adventures. And they might have even had some adventures if Al was in Slytherin... yeah, brotherly love :)**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Albus hissed at his brother.

"Shh, I need to concentrate." James poured carefully over the Marauder's Map as they crept down the hallway under the Invisibility Cloak.

"But what if McGonagall's in her office?"

"She's not, she's at dinner, now shh!"

They reached the office, gave the gargoyle the password, and climbed up the steps.

"We'll just grab the hat and run out," James whispered.

But the second James laid hands on the hat, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR," waking up every picture in the office and alerting Professor Longbottom who was walking downstairs.

**Hehehehe, Professor Longbottom 3**

**So... what happened here is they were going to pull a prank on the Sorting Hat, but James' Gryffindorness was so strong that it couldn't help but scream.**

**Question: I've been trying to remember and I can't, so I figured one of you must know. Is the idea that James Potter Sr. asked Lily Evans out every day during their first couple of years at Hogwarts canon (that is, is it from the books)? I don't think so because SO many fics have it but I can't remember JKR ever mentioning it... Let me know if you know.**

**The Albus mini-series should be up this weekend. Gosh, I've promised to do a lot of things this weekend...**

**Please review! It makes my day!**

**Sorry my A/Ns are so long.**

**~writergal24**


	16. Chapter 16

**And so begins the mini-Albus story (even though I don't own Albus Potter or Harry Potter).**

**Because, well, because Harry would be watching them. **

Albus sat on the ground next to the tombstone, not caring that his robes would get dirty. "I finished Auror training," he said, but there was no one in sight. _He was talking to the tombstone_! "I'm a real Auror now. And I'm working with Teddy and… Sweet Merlin."

Albus paused.

"Harry's getting pretty big now. Oh, but you should see Remus. He's _huge_. And Gaby is adorable."

Another pause.

"Rose's dating Scorpius. And Uncle Ron's okay with it." Albus laughed. "James hasn't found a real girlfriend. Lily just graduated from Hogwarts

"And me? Well, I'm doing pretty well, Dad."

**So, recap, Harry died two years after Albus graduated from reasons that I didn't care to think of. This was the same year Lily graduated.**

**Remus, Gaby, and Harry are Teddy and Vic's kids, in case you forgot.**

**Rose and Scorpius are in love, in case you're a Scorp/Lily supporter (ew)**

**You have no idea how much strength it took to draw myself away from the fanfic I'm reading now.**

**The next one should be coming soon. I like it a lot better than this one :)**

**~writergal24**


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 2 in the Al mini-series. Wasn't planning on putting it up now, but then I thought of all the promises I'd made and... okay, I didn't want to do my math homework :)**

** Because just because I think Al's in Slytherin...**

"I proposed, Dad," Albus said, standing by the grave once more. "And… I told her I'm a wizard."

He paused.

"Don't freak. I was prepared to wipe her memory and break up with her if she couldn't handle it. It would have been hard and maybe it wouldn't have been the best thing to do, but I would've done it to protect her."

Albus smiled.

"She didn't take it too badly. Obviously she didn't believe me at first, but I convinced her."

Albus conjured some flowers.

"And I told her all about you."

He laughed.

"Oh, and she said yes."

**If this doesn't make sense to you (I hope it does!), it should be cleared up in the next one. It goes a little more into the relationship.**

**BTW, I'm American (if you couldn't tell) so I will often use American phrases/wording unintentionally. It's just what comes naturally to me.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~writergal24**


	18. Chapter 18

**Because I think I love Al. asdfjkl I love everybody, don't I? Even though I don't own anybody... except for Hanna. I own her. And I am offically a shipper of AlbusxHanna. I'm allowed to ship a character and my own OC, right?**

"That's it."

The woman slipped her hand into her fiancé's. "Al…"

Albus stared at his father's grave. Every time he saw it, it stung.

"He was a great man, Albus."

"I know. Can you… can you read what it says?"

The woman looked confused, but she read, "Harry James Potter. July 31st, 1980-May 2nd 2026. A great husband and father."

"Huh."

What she didn't understand was that when he read the sign, it said something entirely different.

Just another reminder that she was a Muggle.

But he didn't care. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

**Because I'm so scatterbrained, I always forget to say what I need to say (I think that's a song, btw). So... the first installment of the Al mini-series was in 2026 when Al was 20, give or take a couple months. The second was in 2033 when he was 27 (I think.) This was is in 2034 when Albus' 28.**

**Hint: the next one's in 2042.**

**Review because... review because it's my birthday and it will make me happy :)**

**~writergal24**


	19. Chapter 19

**Because Albus may be an ambitious, conniving Slytherin, but he still underestimates himself.**

"They asked me," Albus said quietly. He was still in shock. He'd been saying that over and over again the past three days. To Hanna, to Rose, to his Mum, to anyone who would listen, really. "I thought they were going to ask Teddy," he said, just like always. Sure, this had always been his plan, but…

It was almost nice not to hear the instant rebuttal of "Of course they asked you, Al. Why are you upset?"

His dad always understood these things.

"They want _me_ to be Head Auror," Albus mused softly. Night arrived, oblivious to his contemplation.

**So, as I said before, this is in 2042 so Albus is 26.**

**Updates may be a little light for the next few weeks. I'm doing this thing called NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) which means I'll be spending all of November writing a novel. If you guys are curious, look it up. I encourage you to do it. It's really fun! Anyway, I probably won't be writing any fanfiction in November. However, I do have a couple of oneshots saved up, so I probably will post a couple throughout November.**

**If not, see you on the other side ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know!**

**~writergal24**


	20. Chapter 20

**I told you I couldn't make it through November without updating. Love y'all too much! (Plus, I'm way ahead of my word count goal for today so I'm rewarding myself!)**

**Because life gets in the way sometimes...**

Albus was torn. He was so happy. Wasn't he supposed to be so happy? But now that he'd arrived here, he didn't feel quite the same way anymore.

He held a picture. A redheaded toddler ran around it, chasing a pair of legs.

"Her name's Ginevra," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't come to tell you about her earlier. I've been… busy."

Suddenly, Albus started to shake, and dry sobs emerged from his mouth.

"I just… I wish you could see her! She looks just like Mum. You would love her."

Albus felt a little better when he left.

**I don't like this one as much. I don't think the 100-word rule worked well with it...**

**Correction from last chapter: Al was actually 36. And in this chapter, it is 2046 and Albus is 40. Don't criticize me for my math skills please :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~writergal24**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm here! And I'm kind of getting sick of these. But, alas, this is the last of the Albus mini-series. **

**Because it just seems right.**

"You told me that Albus Dumbledore declined the position of Minister of Magic because he was too power-hungry, right, Dad?" Albus said. He was at his father's grave. He always came here when he needed to think things through.

This time he sat on the grave. If he stood for too long nowadays, he got extremely fatigued.

"Well, it's a bit ironic that they've chosen another Albus to offer the position to."

Albus let this sink in, or maybe he was just catching his breath.

"Yup. They asked me to be Minister. And… I think I might just say yes."

**This one is 2086. So Al's kind of old. He's not on his deathbed or anything. He definitely has some more years in him.**

**I noticed that most people did like the last one as much. Was this better?**

**So... I may or may not feature some one else coming to visit Harry in a few chapters. Any guesses on who it would be? Hint: it's not someone that we met in the books...**

**Please review! If you do, maybe I'll post another this weekend!**

**~writergal24**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and tried to guess who the surprise visitor was. Some of you got very, very close. And (for those who didn't)... drumroll please...**

**Because it's cute.**

There was a new man at the graveyard today, one that had never visited the graveyard before.

"Um… hello, Mr. Potter. Um, my name is Evan Wood and, well, I'm engaged to your daughter." The man shook his head. "Merlin, this is crazy. You see, I was feeling guilty because I'd never met you. Albus said this would help."

And then the man began to ramble, about his life, his father (who had conveniently known the man buried beneath him), and how he'd met his Lily-flower.

Before he left, he looked at the grave one last time. "Al was right."

**Yup, that's Evan Wood, Oliver's son. And he's marrying Lily Luna. Awwww. **

**Now, what am I doing here? I should be writing for NaNoWriMo. I'm behind...**

**Please review! If you do, I'll put up the next chapter quickly.**

**Thanks!**

**~writergal24**


	23. Chapter 23

**Because NaNoWriMo is over! And because the Very Potter Musical references were bound to come at some point :)**

September 1st, 2040. All Weasleys that weren't attending Hogwarts gathered at the Burrow.

"You'll go to Hogwarts next year, Arabella," Rose promised her daughter.

"Unless you don't go to Hogwarts," Scorpius muttered.

"Where else would she go?"

"Pigfarts," Scorpius said, smiling. "The magic school on Mars."

"There's no such thing," Percy sniffed.

"Maybe," Scorpius said.

All the children gathered around their "uncle"/father as he told the story of a magical place on a foreign planet.

"Uncle Scorp?" Angelina, daughter of Fred Weasley and Laurel Longbottom, asked. "Can we go there?"

Her father and her Uncle James exchanged a devious smile.

**In case it wasn't clear, Scorpius and Rose were married. There was so much more I wanted to add to this one, but it didn't fit in the word count.**

**By the way, if I hadn't made it clear already, each of these is exactly 100 words. Just thought I'd point that out because some people were saying that they were really short... and that's kind of the point.**

**In case you were wondering how NaNo went... pretty well. I met my word count goal of 35,000 (though it wasn't looking too well in the last week). My MC turned out to be really annoying, but I have banished her from my mind to return to my fanfics and other stories. Yay!**

**Expect more frequent updates now :)**

**Please review!**

**~writergal24**


	24. Chapter 24

**Because Dominique is AWESOME. Don't you agree?**

"And stay away!" Dominique shouted as the Slytherins who had been harassing Louis ran away.

Louis pouted and sat down.

"Are you okay?" his sister asked.

"No. You made it worse. I could have taken them," he told her, swishing his wand around, which made unintentional purple sparks fly out the end.

"Lou, you haven't learned any magic yet. Those guys were 4th years. It wasn't right of them to do that to you."

"But now they're gonna think I'm a coward."

Dom shook her head. "Well, you'll prove them wrong when you take them singlehandedly in a few years."

**Next chapter: pure-fluff humor. I bet you can guess who one of the MC's is. Hint: he has red hair, he's named after one of his uncles, he's hilarious (at least in my opinion)... any guess? ;)**

**I'm running out of drabbles... going to have to write some more soon.**

**Please review!**

**~writergal24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Because... well, I wrote this so long ago that I don't even remember xD. But I like Fred.**

"I've got it! Pygmy and Puff!" Fred exclaimed.

Laurel stared at her husband. "Um… what?"

"Our kids! We should name them Pygmy and Puff!"

Laurel laughed and ran her hand over her stomach where the slightest bump was starting to rise. They entered the Burrow, looking forward to the Christmas Dinner that was waiting on the other side of the walls.

In the middle of the dinner, Fred stood up nervously. "Everyone… in five months Pygmy Puff are named babies," he blurted out in a rush.

Nobody had any idea what he was talking about until Laurel announced, "I'm pregnant."

**This should have been up earlier, but...: 1, I've had an insane couple of days with more music lessons/practice then you could even imagine. 2, I have a major essay due on Monday that I really need to work on. And 3, I'm so lazy.**

**Let me know what you think. Not my favorite, but it's cute.**

**~writergal24 (who doesn't own Harry Potter or Fred Weasley or Fred Weasley II)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Because I think that Dominique and Molly's oppossing characters and close birth dates caused a lifelong rivalry. Just my opinion...**

**It's a new year, but I still don't own Harry Potter. [Happy New Year!]**

Both had their unique strengths.

Dominique's was Potions.

Molly's was Charms.

But they both shared a weakness: Herbology.

In Portions and Charms, there was no competition. It was clear who would excel, no matter how hard the other tried.

Herbology was another story…

By the end of Herbology class, Molly's brows would be furrowed together, Dominique would be tapping her feet, Molly would be checking the clock anxiously, Dom would be yelling at her partner. Sweat would be dripping down both of their faces as they worked, determined.

Still, both ended up with a dead plant and an angry partner.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know.**

**~writergal24**


	27. Chapter 27

**Because... I don't know, it just came to me.**

Baby Harry was squealing his head off. Gabrielle and Remus wanted a story read. Teddy was on a raid.

Through all the chaos, Victoire was astonished to find little Lucy, only 18, standing on her doorstep.

Lucy had been fired, didn't have money to pay rent, and needed a place to stay. She'd made a bet with her father, so she couldn't go home and Molly was teaching at Hogwarts and…

Victoire held up a hand as Harry drifted off to sleep. "You're welcome here," the elder cousin said. "As long as you babysit." She winked.

Lucy's face lit up.

**First of all, not my favorite, but it comes with the exciting announcement that I wrote 4 more chapter-ish-things last night that should be going up soon. (Because really, who needs sleep?)**

**Secondly, Teddy's an auror, hence the "Teddy was on a raid" line.**

**And last but not least, thanks to my 7 reviewers from last chapter. Can we beat seven this time?**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a study guide for my history test. Or maybe I'll go plot my new Lily Evans/James Potter I story... ;)**

**~writergal24**


	28. Chapter 28

**Because _Good To Be Different_ asked me for more Lily/James. Well... here it is.**

The maid of honor wasn't aiding the bride at the moment. No, she was instead off with the bridegroom.

James raised an eyebrow after announcing this.

"I've already done everything Pam needs. Besides, I wanted to see you." Lily nudged her brother. "Today's the day."

James exhaled. "Yeah. I can't believe it."

"You better treat her well. She's my best friend."

James said nothing. Anyway, they both knew he loved Pam with all his heart.

"I guess I wanted to say goodbye."

"I'm not going to disappear."

"I know. But I love you."

James hugged her. "I love you, Lils."

**You crazy people. I asked for more than 7 reviews. I did not expect 13! I now have more than 100 reviews on this story! Thank you so much!**

**If you don't remember Pam, check out Chapter 11!**

**Also, special thanks to _Alexa Eversence_ for the five reviews she sent me in one night!**

**Another update coming soon! I have a little story that will be told over three chapters :)**

**~writergal24**


	29. Chapter 29

**Because even I, despite my fear of heights, would jump on a broomstick if James told me to ;)**

"Alright now, men," James said, pacing "We are going to go out there and we are going to win."

"I don't know… They outnumber us." Hugo looked skeptical. "And they have Dom."

"But we have James," Fred responded.

Dominique and James were great.

"They have Victoire," Louis added.

"But we have Teddy," Albus stage-whispered.

"Hey!"

Victoire and Teddy were bad.

"It doesn't matter!" James exclaimed. "We lost last year, but we're gonna win this year, right?"

Only half the boys cheered.

James shook his head. "We need cheerleaders," he murmured.

The annual Weasley Girls vs. Boys Quidditch Match was starting.

**This is Girls vs. Boys Quidditch Match part 1. Two more parts coming up.**

**I've gotten a few more requests, and they will be coming after I get the other parts of the little trilogy up. Reminder: you guys can request anything you want, as long as it's nextgen and not too complicated (so I can fit it in 100 words). It can be a pairing or a specific moment. **

**~writergal24 **


	30. Chapter 30

**Because Dom is obviously one of the best Quidditch players in the family (along with James).**

Black streaks stretched across Dom's freckled cheeks. Her boyfriend, Ethan Thomas, told her that Muggle athletes did that.

She examined her team. Victoire was bad. And she looked like she was going to be sick. But, after forcing Molly onto a broom the year before, they'd found she was actually _good_.

Lily was a great Seeker. With Al and Lily, you never knew which Seeker would triumph in a Slytherin/Gryffindor game.

Roxanne's fierce Beater skills made up for Victoire.

Lucy, Rose, and Molly worked well together (most of the time).

And with her as Keeper… this was gonna be easy.

**Y'all must be shocked. I haven't responded to your reviews yet o.O**

**Quick explanation: I've had a headache for more than 48 hours straight. I'm insanely busy. I have so much homework.**

**So I will respond to everything, just give me a few days.**

**Part 3 should be coming up soon.**

**One other thing: when I went to come up with a name for Dom's boyfriend, I chose Evan... and then I realized that was Lily's fiance's in one of my other stories. So I changed it to Ethan about three seconds before I uploaded this ahaha.**

**~writergal24**


	31. Chapter 31

**It all comes down to this...**

**Because somebody has to win.**

Dominique and James' screaming as they had trained on the field at the Burrow was finally paying off.

Granddad released the balls.

The parents all stood to the side and watched.

An amazing toss by James… but wait! Louis missed it.

There, James got it past Dom. Still, she saved the next one.

Finally, a small hand closed around the Snitch.

James threw his broomstick on the ground and muttered, "You think they'd let Scorpius play?"

The boys watched the girls celebrate in envy.

"Maybe after he marries Rosie," Fred murmured.

Al chuckled. "Don't let her hear you say that."

**The girls won :) Yay!**

**Aw, Rose. So innocent and in denial...**

**This chapter was a little jumpy, but I was trying to squeeze an entire match into 100 words, so give me a break.**

**Coming up next on HFoG... the multiple requests that I've recieved!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**~writergal24**

**PS - If you're bored waiting for me to update... go to youtube, search "Rupert Grint on Craig Ferguson", find the one posted by RupertNews, and skip to 4:20. I promise you'll laugh.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Because K8yandhammie asked for my version of the scene from JKR's epilogue where James walks in on Teddy seeing Victoire off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teddy, Victoire, or James, or Harry Potter. I barely even own this idea because Jo told us about it first...**

He'd promised, so he'd be there.

Victoire reminded herself of this again and again.

Sure, her best friend (and her crush) wasn't going to Hogwarts, but he was coming to see her off… right?

She was about to board the train when a flash of blue caught her eye.

"You came."

"Of course."

Silence. Then "-Teddy-" "-Vicky-"

"You first," Victoire insisted.

Teddy looked at her, and then he kissed her.

A few moments passed.

"Teddy? Are you two _snogging_?"

"Scram, James," Teddy murmured, lifting his lips from hers.

Victoire wrapped her arms around him tentatively. "You'll write?"

"Don't I always?"

**I've always thought of this scene as their "getting together" scene, though I've seen it interpreted as though they've been together for ages. What do you think? Let me know!**

**More request responses coming up! Again, if anyone else has any more requests, PLEASE, just ask. I will do my best to write any story idea you give me.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for all of the feedback on the Quidditch match. **

**~writergal24**


	33. Chapter 33

**Because _sadey_ requested Albus/Lily. (Sorry it took me so long to get this up.)**

Lily first caught the Snitch during a Slytherin/Gryffindor game in her 2nd year. Albus caught it the next two years.

Finally, Albus' last Hogwarts Quidditch match arrived.

And Lily caught the Snitch.

From the party in Gryffindor Tower, Lily saw Al flying around the field and she snuck down.

"I'm sorry."

"Damnit, Lily, you couldn't have let me win?"

Lily's hand landed on her hip. "You wanted me to _cheat?_"

Al sighed. "No."

"Well, I wouldn't have. Rematch?"

"There's no Snitch."

"Au contraire, mon frère." Lily pulled the ball out of her pocket and it whizzed off into the night.

**Translation of Lily's last line: "On the contrary, my brother." (I believe. I don't really speak French...)**

**This may have been the longest break that I've ever left between chapters for this story because I had midterms last week and I was CONSTANTLY studying. But I should be back for a while now :)**

**Just wanted to let you guys know... I have one or two more requests that need to be written/posted, and then I'll be all out of requests. Soo if anyone has any others, I will be very glad to write whatever you want me to. (With some limitations regarding rating and length.)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed! Can we get up to 150 reviews this chapter?**

**~writergal24**


	34. Chapter 34

**Because Vitzy asked for a conversation where... well, just read the story and you'll get it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Just thought I'd remind you.**

"You didn't!" George said, amused.

Hugo grimaced. "I did. What do you think? Will she ever talk to me again?"

The smile on George's face slowly slipped as he thought, until he seemed to be completely immersed in his daydream. Hugo wondered if he should've asked Uncle Charlie through Floo. Finally, George said, "You're just like your father."

Hugo started. This wasn't what he had been expecting. "I don't know about that…"

"Trust me. You didn't see him when he was at Hogwarts. If she's anything like your mum, she'll forgive you."

Hugo smiled sadly, still doubtful. "Thanks, Uncle George."

**I may have mentioned before, but I'm plotting/beginning to write a James Potter/Lily Evans story and I have a poll about it on my profile. I would really appreciate it if y'all would answer it because I really need some advice. The amount of planning I'm putting into this story... I just want it to be perfect. **

**Also, I am officially out of requests (BTW, if you requested something and I never posted it, I forgot. Sorry. Please remind me). I have one more chapter written and then I need to write some new stuff. So, once again, if anyone has any suggestions, PLEASE let me know.**

**You guys are the best! Thanks for reading.**

**~writergal24**


	35. Chapter 35

**Everybody else decided to update last night/this morning (seriously, I got had like 8 updates to read this morning), so I thought I would join the crowd (even though I'm a little late).**

**Because explaining to your kids that you _had_ a twin brother can't be easy. And because I love George.**

"Daddy!" Roxanne shrieked, pointing at the picture.

"No, that's not Daddy," Freddy corrected. He was only 1 ½ years older than his sister, but at four, he was a big boy. "That's Uncle Fred."

"Uncle Won?"

"Uncle Fred."

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Uncle Fred."

"Daddy?"

"No, Roxie, it's Uncle Fred. Mommy said he's in Heaven, but that he still loves us."

Roxanne, clearly bored with the conversation, poked her brother and claimed "You're it!" and she immediately ran, giggling, out of the room.

The children didn't see their dad trying to hold back tears in the den as they ran past it.

**I'm interested in seeing what you all think of this. I really liked the idea, but I'm not sure it turned out the way I was expecting it to. But... what did you guys think?**

**Once again, I would really appreciate it if you guys would answer my poll (on my profile). And thanks to those who already have!**

**And one last thing... there were some questions over what I said last time about only having a few more chapters written. That does NOT mean that I'm almost done with this story. I just need to come up with some more ideas. I will definitely be going to at least 50 chapters, and who knows when I will actually stop.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	36. Chapter 36

**I wasn't planning on putting this up tonight, but I have no desire to work on my research paper. So...**

**Because _ThatOneDiabeticGirl_ suggested that I write about the more obscure characters. For example... Louis.**

Victoire and Dominique loved being part-Veela. They could get any guy in the entire school that they wanted.

Louis could get any girl he wanted, too.

But sometimes, he wasn't sure that's what he wanted.

Sometimes he wanted to be like his Uncle Charlie. Cool, but free. Independent. Wild. Unpredictable.

He'd write Charlie long letters describing his life as he went through girlfriend after girlfriend, never feeling quite right.

_Did they only like him because he was handsome?_

_Did they really like him for him?_

He was never happy in relationships, always antsy.

Sometimes he wanted to be ugly.

Sometimes…

**Possibly the most angst-filled chapter so far. What do you think? Also, let me know what your opinion of Louis is. Like I said before, he isn't a character that we hear too much about.**

**One last time... I have a poll on my profile and I'm hoping for three more votes. So, if you haven't voted yet, I would be so happy if you would!**

**More Louis, plus George, Fred, and Teddy coming up in the next few chapters. Like always, let me know if you have any requests or suggestions!**

**Back to researching...**

**~writergal24**


	37. Chapter 37

**Once again, because _ThatOneDiabeticGirl_ asked for Louis.**

The day after Victoire and Teddy announced their engagement, Teddy arrived at the Weasley house, expecting a nice day with his fiancé.

He hadn't expected Louis, who was 11, to be waiting for him on the front porch.

"We need to talk," were his exact words.

Teddy had already spoken to Victoire's parents about the engagement. He hadn't expected Louis to object.

"She's my sister. I have to protect her."

"Louis…"

"You better not hurt her. If you do, I will hurt you."

This coming from the part-Veela, 11-year-old. Teddy's hair turned pink as he promised not to hurt her.

**It's time to play Good News/Bad News!**

**Good news: Louis' adorable. So is Teddy.**

**Bad news: I'm not sure if you understood that last line but, you know, 100 word limit. Pretty much it's just that Teddy's hair turns pink when he laughs (yes, I just made this up).**

**Good news: I had a dream last night and it turned into a new novel idea, which I'm really excited about because I haven't really worked on one of my own novels since NaNo.**

**Bad news: This means I'll have less time for fanfic :(**

**Good news: Y'all voted on my poll!**

**Bad news: I'm not sure I agree with what most of you guys said, but continue to attempt to persuade me! I think I'll leave the poll up until next Thursday, so if you haven't voted yet, please do.**

**Good news: I have some more oneshots written.**

**Bad news: I'm not sure I like them. They're kind of risky.**

**Good news: You guys usually like the ones I don't like.**

**Bad news: Still don't own Harry Potter :/**

**~writergal24**


	38. Chapter 38

**Because... I don't even know. This chapter is actually a complete drabble.**

"James, whose turn is it to degnome? Would you go find them?" Grandma Molly asked.

James nodded and hopped up the stairs. He ran into Fred on the second floor. "Fred, is it your turn to degnome?"

Fred said no.

So did Molly, Lucy, Lily, Victoire, Dominique, Hugo, Albus, Roxanne, and Louis.

Finally he ran into Rose.

"It's not my turn."

James frowned and looked at Scorpius. "Can your boyfriend do it then? He's never done it before!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Rose exclaimed and she stalked off.

_Great_, James thought, _but I still don't know whose turn it is._

**Ah, Rose is being so stubborn...**

**And yes, I just invented the term "degnome." (There isn't enough room in 100 words to write "get rid of the gnomes" or anything like that.)**

**This is not one of the "risky-ish" ones that I mentioned in the last chapter. This is a really old one that I found. It has no plot or anything but... there it is.**

**~writergal24**

**PS - see, my name is writergal24. Not J.. That's because I don't own Harry Potter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Because it's Valentine's Day. Harry Potter has millions of beautiful couples that sacrifice their lives for each other and would do anything for each other. Harry and Ginny are one of my favorites. Hope you feel the same way.**

"What's that, Daddy?" Lily begged, eyeing the pink bag Harry held.

"It's for your mum."

"Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day, James," Harry laughed.

James made a face.

Harry pushed past the children to the den where Ginny sat, editing an article.

Lily grabbed Albus' hand and tugged him to the door. They stuck their little noses around the corner so they could see their parents.

Ginny's face lit up. "Oh, Harry. It's beautiful," she said, staring at the ring he held. He pushed her papers aside and kissed her.

The children giggled from the doorway.

_This is what he'd fought for._

**I wasn't planning on doing an update tonight, but I was inspired by the Valentine's Day episode of Glee, which is pretty great, despite it's lack of Darren Criss.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**What are your favorite Harry Potter couples?**

**~writergal24**


	40. Chapter 40

**Because an anonymous reviewer asked me to do a Scorpius oneshot where he wasn't falling for someone. They suggested Scorpius with his parents, but when I thought about it, I realized that a oneshot just about Scorpius didn't really fall under the category of "A House Full of Gingers." So, Anonymous, I hope this will be good enough.**

Scorpius Malfoy first met Harry Potter on Platform 9 ¾ the day he finished his First Year. Albus and Rose had dragged him over to meet their family.

Scorpius had been worried. He knew his father had been mean to Harry in the past and he was afraid that, like so many others had, Harry would treat him weirdly.

But Harry greeted Scorpius almost as warmly as he greeted his family.

Those were the moments when Scorpius forgot about all of the dirt and sneers that clung to his last name, following him like a shadow.

And he was free.

**Honestly, I was just amazed that I managed to write about Scorpius without making it even slightly ScoRose ;)**

**I would have updated sooner, but I got sick on Thursday night and I've literally done nothing for almost 48 hours except sit on the couch and watch TV. The upside of this? It's Harry Potter Weekend on ABCFamily and being sick gives me the perfect excuse to watch Harry Potter all day.**

**And, a head's up, we are getting close to fifty chapters. When we get there, there will be a special celebration. More details to follow!**

**~writergal24**


	41. Chapter 41

**Because _Abbl2 _suggested that Harry's kids didn't know about his past until they went to Hogwarts, and asked to hear about how he told them then. (BTW, she wrote her own perspective of it that I just read. It's called "The Confrontation." You guys should check it out!)**

Albus had never really understood the stares.

And now James said he hadn't either.

They'd returned from Hogwarts five days before, and they couldn't hold the question in any longer.

So one afternoon, they marched downstairs to their father.

"We want to know why you're famous."

Harry stared at James. Lily looked up. Ginny sent Harry an "I-told-you-so" look.

"Are you sure?"

Three heads nodded.

"It's scary sometimes."

Albus and James stared at Lily, who shrugged.

"Okay. It starts when a boy named Tom Riddle was born…"

The children sat down around him, for it would be a long night.

**So, I don't think that he really would have told them EVERYTHING then. I mean, at this point, their only about 9-14 (depending on when their birthdays are). I think he would have given an abridged version. For one thing, I don't think they would react very well to hearing about Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, or any of those other horrible things. I don't think they'd even be able to comprehend Harry's death. (Thinking back on it, I'm not sure I did the first time I read Deathly Hallows.) But I think he would have told them the basics.**

**You guysss. 200 reviews? Where did that come from? As always, I want to thank every single one of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or whatever else you've done. I appreciate it more than you can possibly imagine.**

**And, another head's up, I wrote some pretty out-there chapters last night. Y'all are going to be pretty shocked... xD**

**~writergal24**


	42. Chapter 42

**Because _Eliza Jane Kelley_ wanted to see reactions to what happened in the last chapter. Well, here's James' reaction, but I couldn't fit everyone's into 100 words.**

**Since I haven't done this in a few chapters... I don't own Harry Potter.**

James didn't talk to his family for the next three days.

He ignored the knocks, the calls to dinner, and the promise of Quidditch.

Finally, on the third morning Albus told him to open the door or he would Alohamora it, even if he got expelled for it.

"What's up?" Albus asked him.

"I just can't believe how horrible I've been. They went through all that, and I have the nerve to complain about the stupidest things!"

"You didn't know."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"So why don't you make it better?"

James stared. "You're scary… but you're right."

**This chapter took several tries and edits, so I hope you all like the end result!**

**I'm sure there was something else I wanted to tell you but... I've got nothing. So, bye!**

**~writergal24**


	43. Chapter 43

**Because many people (including **_**Abbl2, Evelina888, and Bookworm41) **_**were curious to see Albus and Lily's reactions to Harry's story.**

Albus found it a little funny, actually.

He was the Slytherin. He wasn't supposed to be brave.

Yet he seemed to be the only brave one at the moment. Both of his siblings were completely shaken by the new realization, but he wasn't.

Not to say he was completely unaffected by the story. Sure, he'd been scared during the story, and his mind was still reeling, trying to wrap his head around how his world had just changed. But he wasn't hiding.

Maybe Gryffindors were braver, but that didn't mean Slytherins weren't stronger.

Next time James called him a snake…

**So what do you all think of this portrayal of Albus? I liked it at first, but I'm not entirely decided. But I want to hear what you think!**

**I may put Lily's reaction up tonight because there's another chapter that I'm really excited to post.**

**Thank you all for reading!  
>~writergal24<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Because, even if she's tough, she's ten. (And because everyone wanted it.)**

Lily had been in her mother's lap before they'd even reached her father's fourth year.

She'd pretended in the beginning that she wasn't going to be scared, but… she was. She really was.

That night, she woke up screaming.

Her dad was standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You were talking in your sleep," he whispered. "Just like I used to."

She cried into her father's shoulders.

"We're all okay now, Lils. I'm okay. Mom's okay. And most importantly, you're okay," he said, poking her wet nose and then tightening his arms.

**I've never posted twice on the same story in one day. So this is weird. I feel like half of you haven't even read the previous chapter yet. But I just wanted to get this up.**

**On a completely unrelated note... Glee. I need to rant to somebody who watched tonight's episode. Any takers?**

**We're getting close to fifty! More info about the celebration thingy most likely in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I suppose I'm done with the poll. Thanks to everyone who voted. It looks like I will be telling readers at the beginning of my James/Lily story whether it's canon or not because the results were 13-6 or something like that.**

**~writergal24**


	45. Chapter 45

**(After 15 tries at uploading this...)**

**Because... I honestly have no idea where this came from.**

"Hey," a man said as he sat in the seat next to Victoire.

She looked up from the drink that she'd been chugging (perhaps it was her fifth…) and was instantly wary of the man's warm smile. She began to blabber away in French.

"Victoire, we were in the same year at Hogwarts? I know you speak English."

She flushed. "Merlin, I'm sorry. You are…?"

They spent the rest of the night talking. Victoire told him everything, the truth: how she'd cheated on Teddy, and how he'd found comfort in her sister.

Victoire found comfort in the man she'd forgotten.

**Yeah. I think I just did that. I just broke up Victoire and Teddy. Weird, seeing as I'm an avid Teddy/Victoire shipper. Even weirder because this is my new favorite chapter.**

**And, before you ask, this guy is nameless as of right now. He is not a relative of any of the characters found in JKR's books.**

**Alright, I promised info on the 50th chapter so... the first thing I want to tell you about is that I will be holding a vote. Everyone will have the oppurtunity to pick their 3 favorite chapters in this story and I will write a longer oneshot/short multi-chapter fic surrounding that oneshot. I feel like a lot of the time, there's a longer story that I want to tell, so I want to see which stories you all are interested in. Don't go pick chapters yet because I won't count any votes that I get until I put Chapter 49 up.**

**Thanks to all my readers!**

**~writergal24**


	46. Chapter 46

**Because _StarkidGryffinclaw_ asked me to write an attempt at the Weasley/Potter family driving. (FYI, I wrote two of these so I may put the other one up at some point.)**

Ginny was a bit stressed. Auror missions always put her on edge – what if Harry or Ron got hurt? – and they'd been gone for five days now.

And now, when she and the kids were about to go to the Burrow, she found they were out of Floo Powder.

So, the only other option was to drive.

She'd done it before, and it hadn't gone well. But maybe this time…

She should've given up when the kids refused to get into the car.

In the end, Hermione's owl brought her Floo Powder.

And the car repairs didn't cost _too_ much.

**Not my favorite chapter, but what did you all think?**

**So, I don't know if any of you have noticed, but Fanfiction is being really annoying. First, it wouldn't let me upload my chapters (yesterday and today). Then it took it hours to send me review alerts. And now it's lying to me about how many hits I've gotten. There's no way that I got only three hits on the last chapter - I got more than three reviews. So, yeah, I'm kind of annoyed. Hopefully when I get back from vacation, it will be fixed.**

**Which reminds me... I'm going on vacation (as long as my car is working) tonight. I'll be back in a few days so I'll talk to y'all then!**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and everything! (including the Glee rants)**

**~writergal24**

**PS - DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS? JKR IS PUBLISHING AN ADULT BOOK!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm back... but I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Because Dominique is one of my favorite nextgen characters. (Goodness, I say that about all of them, don't I?)**

Sure, she was in Gryffindor.

And, yes, she played Quidditch.

But, still, Dom had always felt like a bit of an outcast in the Weasley family.

They just all seemed so… _good_. The worst thing any of them had really done was pull a prank that got a little bit out of hand. None of them seemed to have to struggle to be nice or love their parents unconditionally or support their cousins.

Meanwhile, Dom exploded at the smallest things. She hardly knew anybody that she hadn't hurt at least once.

And she couldn't control it.

And it hurt her.

**This chapter is much heavier than the others. Wow. It's actually a bit depressing. But I still kind of like it. Thoughts?**

**Fanfiction appears to be working better, so that's good :)**

**Only three more chapters till the 50th!**

**~writergal24**


	48. Chapter 48

**Because K8yandhammie asked for Ron's reaction to...**

Rose had never held anything as tightly as she was holding Scorpius' hand at that moment.

She didn't want to do this.

But she had to.

And Scorpius was with her. So it would be okay.

…Right?

"We're having a baby," Rose said with a smile.

Hermione clamped her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Rose!"

Ron's reaction was a little bit different. His face grew red, his ears grew red. Merlin, he was red. He opened his mouth to yell, and Hermione turned to him determinedly. "Honestly, Ronald, they've been married for three years."

"Don't remind me," he growled quietly.

**More ScoRose. I missed it xD**

**It ain't been the best day today. I'd really appreciate reviews, especially today. I may not get to responding to anything tonight though. We'll see.**

**THIS IS 48! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~writergal24**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I could never outline/plan a book for more than five years. I'd get bored and just start writing it and then, obviously, I wouldn't have the insane inter-book conncections that JKR gave us.**

**In honor of Leap Day (even though it was yesterday...)**

They say you should look before you leap.

_Sure_, Rose thought. _But maybe Leap Day's an exception to that rule_.

Because Rose was sick of it. She was sick of waiting around for him to make the first move. She was sick of being the smart best friend. She wanted _more_.

She'd felt this for a long time. She just couldn't take it anymore.

So she did it.

She walked into the common room and saw him sitting on the couch.

Rose went over and she kissed him.

Scorpius never saw it coming.

Maybe that's the magic of Leap Day.

**I was going to put up one of the oneshots I'd already written, but I needed to write this story, so... I apologize to those who have requested oneshots that I've yet to put up.**

**ALRIGHT. THIS IS 49!**

**So, first of all, we have the announcement I've already made: I will be writing a long oneshot/short multichapter fic based on one of these oneshots. It's up to all of you to pick your favorite three. Pick ones that you feel there was a backstory to, or just ones that didn't fit into the 100 word limit.**

**Secondly... now, I'm not sure how well this would work, but... I want each of you to give me a word. It could be ANY word. It could be "the" if you wanted. So, give me this word, and I will include every single word in Chapter 50, which will still be 100 words. (So hopefully I don't get more than 100 reviews xD like that would happen)**

**You have one week. That's next Thursday, March 8th (or another day if you guys live in different time zones or on other planets where the days are different...?) Next Thursday I will take the results and I will write chapter 50 and the story that weekend. If you have any questions about ANYTHING (like if you don't know what pi day is...), PM me.**

**So... go! I'll talk to you all next week... :)**

**~writergal24**

**PS - if you're bored (even though I said I would never do this...), keep an eye on my profile. I'll be posting some other oneshots this week, possibly even tonight.**

**PPS - this week has gotten increasingly better as you can probably tell by my excessive use of sarcasm in this chapter. Sorry.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I'M BACK :)**

**Actually, this is a bit late. But I can kind of blame all of you, because you gave me some pretty out-there words. The words are: ****Abacus, ****Love, ****Lava lamp, ****Explosion, ****Rambunctious, ****Thanks, ****Compromise, ****Squishy, ****Nutella, ****Penguin, ****Melody and ****Spontaneity.**

**So, these words were so random that I could not fit it into 100 words... so it's 500 words instead. Yeah, yeah, I broke my own rules. But there was so much to this story...**

**Okay, background: This takes place during the Third Wizarding War in about 2020. As would be expected, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are all off fighting.**

Molly Weasley swayed slightly to the sound of Celestina Warbeck's melody. She spread a clump of squishy Nutella (which Hugo had introduced her to) across her slice of bread.

In a burst of spontaneity, Rose banged through the door. "Gram!" she screamed.

Ron and Ginny's children were staying in the house while their parents were off fighting. Having the rambunctious children in the house was a lot of work, but Molly loved it.

"James stole my abacus and Hugo's penguin," Rose reported.

There was an explosion in the doorway as James walked in. "Yeah, well, Rose stole my lava lamp!"

"Only because you did first!" Rose screamed.

"Alright, everybody sit!" Molly said, and the children reluctantly sat. "Now, James, why did you take your cousins' things?"

James mumbled something unintelligibly.

Rose gave her grandmother a look like, "That's what I thought."

"Okay, Rose, why did you take James' things?" Molly asked.

"Well, I thought we could compromise and exchange them."

Such a Rose response, but Molly doubted it would work.

What she couldn't figure out was why James, who was fourteen, was stealing from his cousins. She'd thought he was more mature than that.

"I want both of you to go and get what you stole from each other, right now. Then you can take turns degnoming the garden for the rest of the week," Molly announced.

Both of them made faces, but they brought the objects down and exchanged them. "Thanks!" Rose said before running back upstairs.

"James, help me chop these vegetables," Molly requested.

James gave her a strange look because she was perfectly capable of using magic, but he grabbed a knife and started chopping roughly.

"They're going to come back, you know," Molly said softly as she looked up at her clock. Half of the hands pointed at home, while the other half pointed at mortal peril.

"How do you know that?" James demanded, chopping even more fiercely. "Just because they did last time, doesn't mean that they will this time."

Molly took several deep breaths because, though she tried not to let her grandchildren see it, she often struggled with the same worries. "You're right. I don't know. But I have to believe in them."

"But they could be dead already!" James said, throwing the knife across the counter.

"They're not," Rose said softly from the doorway.

Both her cousin and her grandmother turned to look at her.

Rose's started to cry. "I got a letter from Dad yesterday. But, I… I didn't tell anyone be-because I wanted to have it all to myself."

James' eyes were as wide as Quaffles. "What did it say?"

"It said that they were fine and they think the war is almost over. They're hoping to come home soon."

Molly sank into a chair, tears in her eyes, as James ran forward and embraced his cousin.

_Family is fighting. Family is forgiving. Family is making up. Family is being there not only after the battle, but during it, too._

**In other exciting news... This story now has over 300 reviews! Speaking of reviewing, if you left a review on the A/N, you probably won't be able to review this chapter, so I'm putting up another regular chapter immediately after this.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted for chapters, but there still is no clear winner. So, I have a request. The top chapters are 3, 11, 45, 47, and 48. So if you could all just got pick your favorite of those 5, it would really be appreciated.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ OR REVIEWED MY STORY. ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO VOTED/GAVE ME A WORD FOR THE FIFTIETH CHAPTER. IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH.**

**~writergal24**


	51. Chapter 51

**Because _skaterofthebooks_ asked for Albus' reaction to hearing Snape's story.**

If you asked Albus which year of Hogwarts was the worst, he would immediately say first year was by far the worst.

Because no matter how many people told him that it was fine that he was in Slytherin, no matter how nice (most of) his roommates turned out to be, Albus just couldn't accept it.

_He was in Slytherin_.

By the time he returned to Hogwarts for his second year, Albus had fully come to terms with his house.

Because, that summer, he heard the story of Severus Snape.

And his namesake made him proud to be a Slytherin.

**Definitely different than other ways that I've seen Albus reflect on his middle name, but I kind of like this. I think it fits with the Slytherin thing.**

**~writergal24**


	52. Chapter 52

**Because _Jo Gertrude _wanted a light-hearted chapter where James and Fred pulled a prank.**

James and Fred liked to think that, since they combined the legacies of the Marauders and their uncles, they were better pranksters than their namesakes.

Besides, James doubted that _they'd_ done something this massive in their first year.

Fred was practically bouncing as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"People are going to be suspicious," James hissed.

"But I'm so excited!"

When they got there, there were the Slytherins: little, green, polka-dotted leprechauns.

As they walked in, one of the older Slytherin girls shouted "We must find the pot of gold!"

James and Fred laughed until their stomachs ached.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Got some really fun chapters coming up... you guys keep giving me GREAT suggestions.**

**(BTW - if any of y'all are Hunger Games fans, you should go watch the clip of Peeta's interview. Still dying inside, even though I watched it like 2 hours ago...)**

**~writergal24**


	53. Chapter 53

**Good afternoon from sunny *fill in the name of my town and state here*! It is GORGEOUS. It's 70 degrees, and I don't care if the equinox is on March 20th, I'm declaring that Spring officially started this week. Nice weather makes me happy.**

**Because Crycoria asked for this...**

"It's bloody cold out here, Scorpius, can we go in?" Rose said, shivering. She gripped his hand through the dark.

"Oi, hold your tongue," Scorp chided.

Rose dropped his hand. "No! I want to go back inside."

"No."

"Why not?"

There was a long pause. "Rose… look at me."

Another pause. "I can't see you, you idiot! It's too dark!"

As though this was some cue, the garden that they stood in was instantly flooded with light and Rose saw that they were surrounded by roses.

In the center of them, Scorpius was kneeling, holding a ring in one hand.

**Well, I'm not sure I did that exactly right, but they are adorable no matter what :)**

**BTW, I'm curious... do any of you have favorite wrock bands? I'm looking for some new ones to listen to.**

**Have a great day ;)**

**~writergal24**


	54. Chapter 54

**Because _K8yandhammie_ asked for teen Victoire telling Bill she was pregnant. So I thought of the obvious way to do that... and then I thought of a way to furthur torture Victoire (because apparently I really love to torture her).**

"Daddy, don't be mad," Victoire begged.

"Does your mother know?"

"Yes, but I told Mama not to tell you."

"Why?"

"I was afraid…"

Bill finally looked at her. "You're 17, Victoire. Your whole life's ahead of you. How could you be pregnant?"

Victoire held back her sarcasm.

"Is it Teddy's?"

Victoire looked down.

"IS IT?"

"No," she whispered.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Maybe I should tell him…"

"No, please! I'm gonna tell him, I just… need to find the right time."

She wasn't sure that there _was _a right time to tell her boyfriend she was having her ex-boyfriend's baby.

**Yeah. Torturing Victoire. Fun. Obviously this doesn't fit in with the idea that I usually have about Ted/Vic, but I kind of like it. ****This also felt a little OOC to me, but... I didn't really want to change it... haha.**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	55. Chapter 55

**Because, like I mentioned before, the relationship between Molly II and Dominique is one of my favorite cousin relationships. Also, I figured we could use a lighter chapter after the last one :)**

Molly had never been so happy.

That time she got her first Hogwarts letter? That had been pretty exciting, obviously.

But still, this Hogwarts letter blew that other one away.

Because inside this envelope was a letter saying that _she_ had been chosen to be Gryffindor prefect and _she _was to report to the prefect carriage on September first and _she _should be very proud because it was a huge honor.

Oh, she was proud.

And her dad was going to be even prouder.

Molly had never been so happy because _she_, Molly Weasley, was Gryffindor prefect.

And Dominique wasn't.

**Thanks to everyone who told me what they thought about the last chapter. All of the responses were great and, thanks to all of you, I can see how a longer story would develop based off of it. Not that I have time to write it... if somebody else wants to, feel free to!**

**Also, I know that the longer story for the 50th celebration should have been up earlier, but I had a research paper due today so the past week has been CRAZY. But now it's over, so I should have time to write it this weekend. That is, if I can tear myself away from the television. (Harry Potter Weekend AGAIN.)**

**~writergal24**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote/uploaded/wrote the A/N/everything last night, but obviously it didn't work, so I'm trying again... let's see if this works.**

**Because English class apparently makes me thing of weird, random things. Also, I have recently realized that I can't decide _who_ Lucy is. So I'm going to try to figure it out.**

The summer she was fourteen, Lucy Weasley learned she needed glasses.

Lucy did _not_ want glasses.

She begged and protested. She was sure there was some spell that would fix her eyesight, but her parents said it was too risky.

She _needed_ glasses.

Lucy had no intention of wearing them once she got to Hogwarts.

Until she discovered her vision really had worsened over the summer and she could no longer see the teacher.

Or the Quaffle.

All it took for her to change her mind about glasses was Michael Wood telling her she looked cute as he zoomed by.

**Some other quick(ish) notes.**

**1. If you gave me a request that I haven't put up yet, sorry. I promise they'll be up eventually, I just need a few more days.**

**2. If you haven't noticed by now, whenever I need a boy that is relatively unimportant, I chose a random first name, and then add a "Wood" haha.**

**3. I'm in desperate search for a story where Harry is a girl. This idea has been in the back of my mind for a few months now and I really want to write it, but I don't have time. I added like five or ten stories to my "to be read" list today, but from the summaries, none of them seem to be right. So, let me know if you've read a good one. Or, if you want to write one, I will (love you forever and) I will tell you all of my ideas for it (because I have A LOT). I just really, really need to see a good version of how this would play out. Yeah. Rant over ;)**

**4. Are you excited for the Hunger Games and/or A-Day? ! ? !**

**5. I loaf you, guys. (Yeah I'm really excited for the Hunger Games haha)**

**~writergal24**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I'm exhausted. Literally. I usually have almost no homework, but all of my teachers decided to pile on the projects and tests this week. And SO much music to practice. So I kind of just want to fall over right now. Plus, the tecnical problems on the last chapter really discouraged me... but here I am because you guys are so great :) So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Because Ginger asked for Harry's reaction to Lily being pregnant.**

The new homeowners had invited their parents over for dinner.

Lily bustled around the kitchen, and Evan's eyes were glued to her as he chatted away to their parents. Ginny and Katie offered to help, but Lily said she could do it.

Then, once dinner was ready, the newlyweds exchanged a look.

"We, um, have an announcement. We're having a baby," Lily told them.

Ginny and Katie shrieked.

Harry's hand covered his face like a mask. Ginny grasped his other hand.

_His baby girl was having a baby_.

But then Harry smiled. "Congratulations."

_He was going to be a grandfather._

**Too much emotion. Not enough space. Really. Those last couple lines were so rushed. I tried to fix it, but... So... pretty much what I'm trying to say is that Harry was freaking out for a second, but then he calmed down. I don't know.**

**Again, this week is crazy. I have a bunch of requests, most of which I haven't even written yet. It could be a few more days, y'all.**

**BTW... I got a Tumblr last week (which obviously isn't helping with my lack of time) so, if you have a Tumblr, telling me your url and I'll follow you!**

**~writergal24**

**PS - Psst... In 48 hours, I will have seen the Hunger Games xD**


	58. Chapter 58

**Because Louis and Lucy are two of the nextgen characters that I find hardest to write. Plus, they are the same age in my notes...**

Since they were children, they'd been Lou and Luce, always together.

Lucy's relationship with Lorcan changed things.

Once upon a time, 1st-year-Lorcan had been obnoxious to prefect-Louis. They had hated each other since.

Lucy and Lorcan started dating more than 10 years later.

After a dragon-training accident, Louis ended up in the hospital and Lucy went to visit him.

"Where's your _boyfriend_?"

"You're 30 years old. Why are you acting like a child?"

"I don't like him."

"Have you even tried?" Lucy cried.

Louis looked guilty. "I guess not."

Two long months later, they were once again Lou and Luce.

**I kind of like this one. I don't know. It's not my favorite, but it's a little less completely-fluffy than some of the others I've been posting the past couple weeks.**

**Oh, and just to make this clear, everybody on fanfiction makes Lorcan and Lysander the same age as the Weasley grandchildren. But I'm 90% sure that at some point I read something where JKR said that Luna and Rolf took a lot more time to settle down than the others. So I have Lorcan and Lysander written in as being around six years younger than Louis, Lucy, and Lily, who are my youngest Weasley kids. (Gosh, that's a lot of L-names.)**

**Also, I've been trying to post this chapter for like two days now and it hasn't worked until now. So the lateness of this chapter isn't entirely my fault. Like I said, I've been really busy/tired/discouraged lately. But all of your requests will be posted at some point!**

**Once again, thank you ALL for reading.**

**~writergal24**

**PS - for those of you whose stories I'm reading... if you want me to update, why don't you try updating yourselves? (Really, I've gotten like three alerts all week -_-)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Isn't the fact that I'm watching Amercian Idol proof enough that I'm not J.K. Rowling?**

**Because _Jo Gurtrude _read my oneshot _Give and Give Up_ and she wanted to know if I'd ever do a similar story on here. So I said "Sure!" For those of you that haven't read it, _Give and Give Up_ is about Roxanne having a crush on Scorpius, but not being able to do anything about it because Rose liked him too.**

When Roxanne woke up, Lily and Lucy were staring at her. The three girls were staying in the same room at the Burrow for the weekend.

"What's up?" she asked them when they continued to stare.

"While you were sleeping…"

"You said Scorpius' name."

Roxanne's face paled. "What?"

"Roxie… do you like him?"

"Because you know Rosie likes him."

"Even if she won't admit it."

"And Albus thinks that he likes her, too."

"Roxie, you can't steal him from her. She would hate you forever."

Roxie left the room. They may have only been 5th years, but they were right.

**How did I go a week without updating? :/ And I haven't posted the longer oneshot for the 50th chapter celebration yet... But the good news is tomorrow is my last day before spring break (YAY), so my plan is to get a least all of the requests on my list posted by the end of break. Hopefully that will happen... I have recently (two days ago) realized that Clove/Cato is one of my OTPs. So I'm working on a Clato oneshot. I can't help it. They are beautiful.**

**Also, one more thing... I always check people's profiles when they first start reading my stories to see if they have any stories up. But I don't usually check again. So if you guys ever post new stories, please feel free to let me know. I would love to read them!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	60. Chapter 60

**Because _ThatOneDiabeticGirl_ wanted to see Lily and Evan's baby. Well... behold.**

There were days when Harry loved his job.

There were also days when he hated it, and this was one of those.

He'd been away on an Auror mission for the past week. He'd arrived home at 2 AM, when Ginny told him that Lily had given birth two days before.

Harry was at St. Mungo's before you could say "Apparate."

The nurses were reluctant to let him up so late, but they eventually gave in.

And then there he was: Arthur Aidan Wood. His eyes, so like Ginny's, slid open as his grandfather held him for the first time.

**Not my favorite, but I spent like 10 minutes trying to figure out how to do this in a way that wasn't completely the same as how I wrote some of Teddy and Victoire's children's births.**

**I'm slowly making it through the list of requests... ****You know it's vacation when everyone decides to update haha. Really, I've gone from getting about 2 or 3 updates a day to almost 10 today. Not that I'm complaining...**

**Alright, I'm about to pass out, so... good night!**

**~writergal24**


	61. Chapter 61

**Because _K8yandhammie_ wanted to see Fleur's reaction to Dominique dying her hair blue.**

"Dominique Marie Weasley, take zat hat off," Fleur chastised from across the dinner table.

All twenty-five Weasleys were crowded around the table outside. From Arthur to Hugo, all of them were, as Dumbledore put it, "tucking in."

"No, thank you," Dom replied, ducking her head.

"Dominique," her mother repeated.

One look at her father told Dom she had no choice. So she took it off.

Twenty-five mouths hit the ground.

"Holy Voldy, Dom," Roxanne gasped. "Can you do that to my hair?"

"Your hair iz blue!" Fleur shrieked.

"Surprise!" Dom turned to Albus to avoid her mother's glare. "Happy birthday!"

**Alright, this didn't really show Fleur's reaction that much, but I don't know. I don't hate it. Oh, and by the way, I was too lazy to go read a paragraph of Fleur's dialogue from the book to make sure that I got her accent right. So I'm just going to assume that that's what it is... lol**

**Thanks to all of those who pointed out last chapter that little Arthur's last name should have been Wood, not Weasley. And sorry if you get an email saying I updated. I'm changing it to Wood now :)**

**I'm halfway done with the story for the 50th chapter celebration, but between this and some other things that I'm working on, I'm not quite there yet. Should get it up by the end of the week though.**

**YOU GUYS! I have 400 reviews now. I think I'm going to go cry. Y'all are awesome.**

**~writergal24**


	62. Chapter 62

**Because _Crycoria_ asked to see Ron's reaction to Scorpius asking him for permission to marry Rose. So I thought about it. For a long time (sorry!). And I've finally come up with something. I'm not exactly sure what I think of it, but let me know!**

Scorpius smiled uneasily. "I want your permission to ask her to marry me," he told Rose's parents.

Hermione smiled.

Ron turned red.

"Before you say no," Scorpius said quickly, "Let me tell you that Rose has already told me that she wants to elope."

Shock. Horror.

"I don't want to elope, and I don't think she wants to either, but if you say no, she'll eventually convince me." Scorpius hung his head. "Merlin, I feel like I'm blackmailing you. All I want is to be with Rose."

"She's as stubborn as you," Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron grumbled. "We'll see."

**Yeah, so pretty much, I felt like Ron was going to say no and I just couldn't get around that barrier of Ron saying no, until I came up with this. So, make what you will of it. I don't know.**

**I got like 12 reviews on the last chapter, so I just want to say that you are all awesome. Seriously.**

**On a totally unrelated note... Glee tonight. Guys, I almost died. Darren is... there are really no words for me to describe my love for him.**

**Talk to y'all later!**

**~writergal24**


	63. Chapter 63

**Because _HP MY LIFE_ asked for harry's death and the kids' reaction to it. Well, this ended up being exactly 100 words ON THE FIRST TRY (which was amazing) without any reactions. So, HP MY LIFE, if you, or anyone else, would still like to see the kids' reactions, or anyone else's reactions for that matter, please let me know.**

For a while, it seemed that Harry would outlive Dumbledore.

But, even though Harry had the Invisibility Cloak, his friend Death decided to meet him a little bit earlier.

After all of the life-threatening situations that Harry had been in as a youth, it was almost ironic that Death took him quite peacefully. Harry hadn't even been sick for too long. He'd just come down with a horrible flu, one that his immune system was far too weak to handle, and not even the best Healers at St. Mungo's could cure him.

And so Death took the Boy who Lived.

**I like this one. I like it a lot better than the last couple I wrote. Hopefully you guys feel the same way. I'm curious to see what you think of this because I know people were upset when I killed Harry off young. So tell me what you think, and what your opinion of how Harry dies is!**

**Okay, a few other notes:**

**1. I have the next two chapters written, so they should be up tomorrow and the next day, if I can get online. And I like those too... haha.**

**2. The story for the 50th chapter celebration is like 3/4 of the way done. The characters aren't exactly cooperating haha. But I won't bore you with details :)**

**3. I have a bunch of other seperate oneshots coming too, possibly tonight. So if you want to, keep an eye out for those!**

**Thanks again!**

**~writergal24**


	64. Chapter 64

**Because I had to, even though I'm pretty sure this isn't what you meant by "everyone's reactions". Now... prepare to cry.**

November 1st, 1981 and May 3rd, 1998.

The two days that Harry's life was celebrated, because it had meant the death of a horrible man that had destructed everyone's lives.

December 5th, 2079.

The day that Harry's life was mourned.

Every wizard knew about it, naturally. Owls spread the news. People hugged their friends. Stories from Hogwarts were passed from grandparent to grandchild about the boy that had changed their world.

The Great Hall was silent, because Harry Potter had sat _right here_ at some point and now he was dead.

And sobs echoed through the walls of the Burrow.

**I was trying to mimic the atmosphere in the first chapter of the first book.**

**I have like two seconds before my parents shut the internet off so I have no time to say anything else but... I will talk to all of you later.**

**~writergal24**


	65. Chapter 65

**Because we've had enough of the overly depressing updates for now... so k8yandhammie requested a Slytherin!Rose.**

_Dear Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione,_

_As eldest cousin and Head Girl, I felt that I should write you regarding Rose's sorting, in case she has not told you._

_Rose was sorted into Slytherin yesterday._

_I can understand that you're shocked (the whole school was), but please, don't be too mad at her. Just because she's in Slytherin, it doesn't mean she's going to be evil._

_Love,_

_Victoire_

"I never thought there was an actual risk," Ron said, head in hands.

"Well, here's something that should cheer you up. Harry says the Malfoy boy's in Gryffindor," Hermione said.

Ron smirked.

**What do you think? I'm not sure that I really like Slytherin Rose, but it's an interesting idea. And if I can't put Albus there, I'd be glad to put Rosie there.**

**Let me know what you guys think! I have to go get ready for babysitting, but I will talk to you tomorrow!**

**~writergal24**


	66. Chapter 66

**This one's for _IwillAKyou_ :)**

Teddy really needed to learn how to control his hair better.

"Your hair's turning red, mate," his friend pointed out.

Teddy scowled into his soup.

He had glanced down the table a moment before to find Victoire flirting with a seventh year. But she was only fourteen! She shouldn't even be talking to seventh years!

Teddy's stomach was practically bubbling with fury.

And he couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was because they were practically cousins. And Teddy was the only one older than her, so he had to protect her.

Yes, he reassured himself. That must have been it.

**Teddy, Teddy, Teddy... So like your godfather haha.**

**You all should be really proud of me. I was actually productive today. I don't think that's ever happened (especially not this vacation). I just spent the last three-ish hours writing an essay, AND now I'm updating.**

**Of course, I had this fantasy where I was going to go back to school with a semi-empty request list, but you guys gave me SO many. So that won't happen...**

**Babysitting AGAIN tonight, but I will be checking for reviews on my phone so... leave one! I only bite when it's the full moon and I've forgotten to take my Wolfsbane potion... but it isn't even a full moon, so y'all should be safe :)**

**~writergal24**


	67. Chapter 67

**Because _livdoggy_ asked for Victoire's reaction to Teddy breaking up with her.**

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Victoire exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

Teddy turned away. "Vicky," he said softly.

"No, tell me," she demanded.

"I really like you, Victoire, and I always will. I still want to be friends."

"Stop. Tell me why. Please."

"I failed Potions last semester."

"SO?"

"So, I… I can't think when I'm around you, Vicky. I haven't been studying… I've barely learned anything."

"But, Teddy…"

"We need a break. Just for a few months." Then he walked away.

The next time they talked was the first day of Victoire's seventh year at Hogwarts.

**And you guys know how well that went :) It's also Chapter 32 on this story, though the two chapters don't exactly fit together.**

**I had a little bit of trouble on this one because, though I've been having some mixed feelings towards Victoire lately, I still like Teddy/Victoire and I couldn't think of any legitimate reasons for them to break up. I also don't know how I feel about that last line, but... oh well.**

**In less than 12 hours, I'll be back in school. This probably means that there won't be an update daily for a while :( And, obviously, I didn't get the 50th chapter celebration story up yet, but I hope to get it up this week. It's mostly written... It ended up being longer than I thought.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	68. Chapter 68

**Because _AMessofPickles_ asked for a boy for Roxanne and _livdoggy_ asked for Roxanne's POV of Rose and Scorpius' wedding and they were sitting next to each other on my list and they just worked so perfectly together. **

Roxie was a bridesmaid in Rose and Scorpius' wedding.

She spent the wedding sulking internally, while trying to keep her game face. Lucy had given her a sympathetic smile at one point, as one of the only people who knew.

Roxanne was arguing with the bartender over whether she was old enough to drink when Louis walked up with one of his cousins from his mother's side.

The boy sat down next to her and smiled at her after she said hi to Louis.

That smile… it gave her butterflies just like Scorpius' did.

They spent the whole night talking.

**Maybe we'll see more of this yet-to-be-named boy?**

**The first day back at school was suprisingly unpainful. It helped that it was GORGEOUS today. It was like 85 degrees (Fahrenheit) where I live :)**

**One other thing... it has come to my attention that Pottermore is now open for non-Betas? For anyone who is interested, I'm Wolfscarlet106, the Hufflepuff. Please friend me! But also tell me your username in a PM please so I can tell who you are and don't assume that you're just some random stranger :)**

**~writergal24**


	69. Chapter 69

**This one is for _StarkidWolf_ whose birthday was yesterday, and my sister, whose birthday was today.**

Birthdays were always special in the Weasley family, despite the fact that there were so many of them. In fact, in one month, there were seven birthdays, which meant two parties every week.

The family, as many as could make it, would gather at the Burrow and they would have a big dinner. There would be Quidditch matches, and dancing, and pranks galore.

The center of the party was the gigantic cakes that Grandma Molly would make. For the bigger parties, she needed help levitating them out. Uncle Harry's was always a Snitch.

And the chorus would burst your eardrums.

**Yeah. Pure fluff, but oh well. Haven't had much fluff the last couple chapters.**

**Today was long and not very good, so I don't really have anything else to say. Um... thanks to those who friended me on Pottermore? If you sent me a friend request and didn't tell me on here your username, I haven't accepted yet just because I want to be organized. So please let me know because I have 3 that are unidentifiable...**

**~writergal24**


	70. Chapter 70

**Because _k8yandhammie _asked for Victoire's sorting into Ravenclaw.**

Victoire was only eleven years and four months old, but she already had a sheet of silvery blonde hair, a grace to rival her mother's, and the entire room's eyes on her.

Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on her blonde head and she closed her eyes.

"Ah, I haven't sorted a Weasley in a few years. I'd wondered when I would see one. So, you'll want to be a Gryffindor like the rest?"

_I… I'm not sure._

"You don't want to?"

_I suppose… I don't exactly care._

"Well, then, you have quite a bright, open mind… better be… RAVENCLAW!"

**YOU GUYS! 500 Reviews? I don't believe it. No. This is obviously a joke. I want to thank every single one of you. Those who have reviewed once, and those that have reviewed every chapter since the beginning. Thank you all sooooo much. Really.**

**One other quick note: I have some lines in French in upcoming chapters and I don't know any French. Does anyone know French? I used Google translate, but I know that it's not always right, so if I could just send some lines to somebody and have them tell me if they're right, I would really, really appreciate it.**

**~writergal24**


	71. Chapter 71

**Because Lily and James are hilarious together.**

James closed the door and turned around to face his sister. "Lily, please don't tell her."

Lily smiled angelically at him.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"Lily, she's coming! Whatever you do, _don't_ tell her, okay?"

James heard footsteps.

Lily continued to smile.

James smiled back at her, a little confused by his four-year-old sister's behavior.

Ginny burst through the door. "James Potter, did you break your grandmother's favorite lamp?" she said angrily.

"No, Mommy, I didn't," he said.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. She turned to her daughter. "Lily, did he break the lamp?"

Lily's smile widened and she nodded.

James groaned.

**Alright really quick... the 50th Chapter Celebration story will be up tomorrow. I promise. It is entirely written, it just needs some heavy editing. But I promise it will go up tomorrow.**

**Also... starting on Monday, I will not write any fanfiction for at least the next two weeks. There is a novel that I want to edit, so I'm only going to be working on that. However, I have over 10 chapters written, so I plan to update every other day. But if you request something during that period, you will not see it for awhile.**

**Thanks for reading!  
>~writergal24<strong>


	72. Chapter 72

**Because _livdoggy_ wanted to see a ScorpiusxRose date. So I decided to do even better and write their _first _date.**

Their first date was in their seventh year – the first Hogsmeade trip.

It wasn't even intended to be a date. They were just going to Hogsmeade with Albus. But when Al ended up in the Hospital Wing from Quidditch injuries, Rose and Scorpius went by themselves.

Halfway there, they got into an argument over whether it was actually a date.

At The Three Broomsticks, they fought over what to order.

They couldn't decide if they should go to the Shrieking Shack.

They fought over how long Al would be bed-ridden.

But when they kissed… well, they sure weren't arguing then.

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**So... I finally put up the 50th Chapter Celebration last night! It is on my profile entitled "Sister, Sister." (Yes, I'm aware that this title sucks but I was in a rush to get it up last night and I honestly couldn't think of anything else. If anyone would like to help me rename it, I would appreciate it very much.) A warning: it is rated T, even though this story is K+. There is some mild language, and some mature themes. So, if any of this will offend you, don't read it.**

**I'm not allowed to write any fanfiction for the next two weeks :/ This is sad haha. Better start editing...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	73. Chapter 73

**Because _skaterofthebooks_ requested this one.**

There was energy in Harry's step that hadn't been there in many, many years. There was this odd feeling, like something was wrong, but at the same time, something was very, very right.

Harry was in a very familiar place.

King's Cross Station. Only it was very… clean. And empty.

But wait! There came a train!

The train door slid open in front of him, and he found that it was full of people.

So many faces, from Dumbledore's to Luna's, but the two that stuck out most were the ones in front.

"Harry," a woman said.

Harry smiled.

"Mum."

**Hey, so I'm bored and procrastinating. SO I think y'all should leave me really interesting reviews. Here are some ideas:**

**1. Do you watch Glee/Legend of Korra/American Idol? Tell me about it. Because I watch those shows ;)**

**2. OTPs, anyone? They don't have to be nextgen, they don't even have to be Harry Potter, just tell me! I'm curious to see what responses to this one are...**

**How's editing going, you ask? Oh... yeah... that... so far I have an average of about 2.5 pages a night... Which means I _should_ be done with the first read-through before school ends. Oh, gosh.**

**~writergal24**


	74. Chapter 74

**Because I like fluff and cheesy things and first kisses and love. Also, I've cried too much the past couple days. I finished _The Fault in our Stars_ last night, and I just rewatched Bridge to Terabithia with my sister and, I kid you not, we sobbed our eyes out. Like, ugly sobbing. Really loudly. So I had to post something that was happy.**

**Recap: This is Hanna, who was featured in chapter 18, and married Albus in between chapters 18+19. She's a Muggle.**

It was their second date.

Hanna and Albus were sitting on a park bench, licking their ice cream cones slowly. It was early spring and the flowers around them were blooming.

Hanna laughed at Albus' joke and then she leaned in. "You have ice cream…" she said, then trailed off as she reached her hand up and, with her thumb, she rubbed the ice cream off the corner of his lip.

Next thing they knew, they were kissing.

"Whoa," Hanna whispered after pulling away. "That was like magic."

Albus, who knew quite a bit about magic, couldn't help but agree.

**This no-writing thing is proving really hard to keep. I have this idea for a ScoRose short multi-chapter fic and I really want to write it... I may end up breaking my own rules.**

**Thanks for all of the entertaining reviews last chapter! And, as always, thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	75. Chapter 75

**Because _misspotter94 _wanted to see Scorpius and Rose's wedding after Chapter 62, in which Scorpius pretty much threatened to elope with Rose.**

It had taken Ronald a very long time to warm up to the idea of his daughter getting married. From the day that Scorpius came and threatened to steal her away from him, he slowly came to the realization that he had no choice.

And now she was wearing white.

Ron was still having doubts. He could grab her and run…

Rose looked at her father as they stood behind the Church doors, and she seemed to read his mind. They were very similar.

"I love him, Daddy," she whispered. A reminder.

_One day_, Ron thought_, Maybe he would, too._

**Eh I'm not sure what I think of the end, but oh well.**

**Happy May! Ha... not. I don't like Mays. May is, to me, the most stressful month of the year. So many recitals and field trips and tests coming up and I'm taking an SATII on like the first or second day of June and I'm already exhausted. So.. yeah :)**

**We've made it to Chapter 75! Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews! Without your encouragement, I probably would have given up a long time ago.**

**~writergal24**


	76. Chapter 76

**In chapter 68, Roxanne was introduced to a then-nameless cousin of Louis at Scorpius and Rose's wedding.**

**And now oficially introducing... Matthieu. **

Their only barrier was that of language.

Roxanne and Matthieu connected on every other level, but when it came to words, they had trouble expressing their thoughts in ways that the other understood.

Sure, Matthieu had studied English while he was at school and Roxie knew some French from Victoire, Dom, and Louis, but sometimes the only way they could communicate seamlessly was through a translator.

Sometimes this was bad.

Sometimes, though, it did make things entertaining. Like one time when Matthieu tried to say she was as beautiful as a mermaid, but instead said meatloaf. They laughed for hours.

**Hey... so, review. Um, yeah. K. Talk to y'all later.**

**~writergal24**


	77. Chapter 77

**This one is for _livdoggy_.**

"How?" Ginny asked, staring straight ahead.

"McGonagall told you," James whispered.

"No, I mean how could you do this? How could you get _expelled_?"

James was silent. "Uncle George got expelled, didn't he?"

"_James Sirius Potter_."

"But he did."

"No, he left."

"Because he would have gotten expelled."

Ginny shook her head. "That was a time of _war_, James. Voldemort was coming back. Our teachers weren't teaching us properly. You have no excuse."

James looked up with sad eyes. "I'll get a job, Mum. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Please."

Ginny's mouth settled into a firm line.

**So I'm almost done with all of the chapters I have written. I'm probably going to write some more tonight/tomorrow. The thing is, my request list is insanely long and, honestly, extremely intimidating. I'm going to have to say no more requests for the next few days, just so I can feel like I'm actually getting something done, and not tackling an impossible job. You can write down any requests you have and send them later, just please don't send them to me now. Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**

**~writergal24**


	78. Chapter 78

**Because _misspotter94_ asked for Molly's reaction to Harry's death. So, uh... yeah, this one's kinda sad.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a few chapters, but I still don't own Harry Potter. I ain't Joanne Rowling.**

Molly didn't think anything would ever hurt as much as Fred's death.

Then Harry died.

No matter what biology or law said, Harry _was _her son. Not just because he'd married her daughter and fathered her grandchildren, but because he had needed a mother and she became his mother. She became the one that he looked to for guidance and love, and she became just as proud of him as she was of her other children.

And when Harry died, it was like Fred had died all over again.

Harry was her son, even though he was with Lily now.

**BTW, requests are open again now. The list is still insane, but I wrote several chapters last night.**

**I _may_ not update again this week. It's going to be a crazy week, and ff isn't really cooperating in udpating. But I will talk to you all later!**

**~writergal24**


	79. Chapter 79

**Because _Veronique Ruthven_ asked for Scorpius trying to figure out Albus' reaction to ScoRose. I'm not sure this is _exactly_ what she was expecting, but... ;)**

Scorpius and Albus sat by the lake. The giant squid appeared to be dancing.

"So… do you know if Rose is going to the Christmas Ball with anyone?" Scorpius asked casually.

"Nah, I think Fred scared off all the admirers."

"Oh. Do you not want her to go with anyone?"

Albus frowned. "She's my cousin."

"You're going with Bea," Scorpius pointed out.

"That's different."

Scorpius sighed. "What if… what if _I _took Rose to the Ball?"

Albus looked up. "Have you asked her?"

"Not yet…"

Albus' face lit up. "Do it by tomorrow. If you do, I get three Galleons!"

**I know updates have been somewhat scarce the past week, but hopefully they should pick up this week.**

**Look at it. Do you see it? Right down there? It's BLUE. I don't know _why_ it's blue, but I think you should click it. It's really shiny and bright and BLUE. I think the blueness of it just calls for a review, don't you? ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: The document uploader worked for the first time in almost a week. Officially excited now.**

**Because, after the last chapter, _MeetVirginia_ asked for a follow-up. So, here it is...**

The knowledge that the Weasleys were betting on this date put a lot more pressure on Scorpius.

He and Rose were in the library, working on their Potions homework.

"Rose… can we take a break?"

Rose frowned. "Scor, I can help you if you need help." Rose knew he was rubbish at Potions.

"No, I… I have something to ask you."

Rose's frown deepened. "Well?"

"I just, well, I was wondering…"

Rose smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "Yes, I'll go to the ball with you."

Scorpius smiled. "You always do know what I'm going to say."

**ScoRose just makes me smile. And there's plenty more where that came from...**

**So, yeah. I may be posting a oneshot tonight, if y'all are interested.**

**I haven't responded to reviews yet, but I definitely will tomorrow night!**

**~writergal24**


	81. Chapter 81

**Because _eDiNbUrgh_ asked me to do something with all of the Weasleys at school. And I found this one hidden in between a bunch of chapters that I'd already posted. It kind of fits. Sort of.**

They didn't fit that year.

"Blimey," Hagrid said when the gaggle of 11 Weasley/Potters showed up on his doorstep, especially because 7 of them had some shade of Weasley-red hair. Only Teddy and Victoire (who had graduated) were absent.

So they sat on the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch. Unfortunately, the pumpkins were still very small, so it was a bit uncomfortable, especially for the older cousins.

People walking past might have wondered what was so funny.

Everything is funny when you are breaking your teeth on one of Hagrid's cakes.

Everything is funny when you are surrounded by family.

**This definitely isn't my favorite one, but I couldn't manage to rework it in a way that I liked better. So... oh well.**

**This a little bit late but... all my Gleeks out there: Did you cry as much as I did on Tuesday? I doubt it.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	82. Chapter 82

**_Nightlock77 _requested this one :)**

She was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen.

Victoire floated down the aisle on Bill's arm – it was the same aisle that Fleur had walked down to marry him.

Her hair was twisted up elaborately, with curls hanging out.

The bottom of her dress was wide enough for almost all of her cousins to fit under it. Teddy doubted that she could even fit through the door to the Burrow.

Her blonde hair shimmered in the bright sunlight.

Tears streamed down their grandmother's lined face.

And when Victoire smiled at him, everything in the world was right.

**Hey! It's TedxVic. Haven't done any of that in a while. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**I wasn't going to update tonight, but I wanted to make sure that everyone who has ABCFamily knows that it's Harry Potter Weekend! WHOO! Join me in spending the entire weekend wasting away in front of the television! And even if you don't have ABCFamily, you should have a marathon anyway. Update: Collin Creevey has now been petrified.**

**~writergal24**


	83. Chapter 83

**Because _Veronique Ruthven_ asked to see Scorpius and Rose go on a muggle date. I did my best attempt at a carnival.**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Scor."

Scorpius looked up. "What is _that_?"

"That's a Ferris Wheel," Rose explained.

He grimaced. "I don't know about that."

"Oh, come on. You go higher than that when you fly."

"I suppose…" he said, but he was still studying the architecture of it.

"That's my brave little Gryffindor," Rose said, pecking his cheek. "Now, come on, let's go get cotton candy."

"Wait, what's that?" Scorpius pointed right.

"That's a game. You're supposed to throw those balls at those bottles and win me a teddy bear," Rose laughed.

"Why does Teddy have a bear?"

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been a crazy week... Even now I'm updating while I watch the finale of American Idol!**

**Hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**~writergal24**

**PS - I have to ask... Glee last night? Any thoughts?**


	84. Chapter 84

**Because I've done so many chapters where Ron hated Scorpius (see specifically chapters 62 and 75), _Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley_ wanted to see one where Ron finally likes Scorpius, as he contemplated at the end of Chapter 75.**

Scorpius swooped through the air, the Quaffle tucked under his arm. Several red-headed figures flew at him, but he dodged them and flew to the small set of hoops that stood at one end of the field and threw the ball past his father-in-law.

For a moment, Ron's eyes tricked him into thinking that Draco Malfoy had just scored a goal against him, and his anger started to bubble. But it was Scorpius.

Scorpius – his daughter's husband.

Scorpius – the father of his grandchildren.

The family flew to the ground and Ron gave Scorpius a pat on the back. "Good game."

**I think the transition from hating Scorpius and trying to protect his daughter would have been a very gradual one, and I think, as shown in this one, there still would have been moments where Ron still had to remind himself that Scorpius was not Draco, but I think that, even by this point, he had accepted Scorpius, and he does love him.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**

**PS - who's excited for Legend of Korra tomorrow morning?**


	85. Chapter 85

**Because _Evelina888 _wanted to see the first time Draco and Rose met. I had a little bit of trouble with this - to be honest, I don't really like Draco and I've never written him before and I've never given much thought to his character. But, here is the final result. (And there is more Draco to come, by the way.)**

**Also, though it is different than my normal sorting, Rose and Scorpius are both Ravenclaws in this chapter.**

How could they have been so stupid? Rowena would have been ashamed of both of them. This was a stupid idea.

Scorpius' parents stared from across the table.

"We're thinking of having the ceremony right after Rose finishes school. She's to be a lawyer. For the Ministry."

"Well, that's wonderful," Astoria said, with a smile.

They sat there stiffly for a moment. Rose's dress was itchy.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked quietly.

Draco had been quiet the entire conversation. Learning the daughter of his enemies was to become his daughter-in-law the day they met?

_Stupid._

A small smile. "Welcome to the family."

**Tell me what you guys thought! And... I don't know. Tell me something else so I can be entertained during chemistry class. Um... tell me how much/why you are looking forward to summer. Because I know I am.**

**(PS - don't try this at home, kids. Your teacher might actually look up for once and catch you checking your emails and take points off of your participation grade... not that that's every happened to me... ha.)**

**~writergal24**


	86. Chapter 86

**Because _AMessofPickles _asked for a chapter where James owed Lily a favor, quite a while ago actually. Sorry about that...**

"So, James, you know how much I love you?"

"What do you need, Lily?" James asked, slightly amused.

"Remember last month when I didn't tell Mum you snuck out?"

James nodded.

"Well, now you owe me a favor."

James made a face. "I suppose…" he said.

"Great. So you'll help me go out tonight? Thanks! You're the best brother in the world!" Lily sang.

"Don't let Albus hear you say that," James grumbled, but they both knew he would help her. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To hang out with some friends."

"With boys?"

"No, of course not," Lily lied.

**Return of the overprotective brother!**

**Hi. I'm sleep-deprived and I have to wake up at 5:30 tomorrow morning and I have final exams starting in a week and I don't even know how old I am anymore because my head is too crammed with Ancient Rome and graphs of rational functions and periodic tables. Also, I have like zero free time. Also, I'm tired. Wait... did I say that already?**

**Thanks for reading, as always.**

**~writergal24**


	87. Chapter 87

**Because _Teddy Lupin's partner in crime_ ****wanted to see Albus tell Hanna that he's a wizard. (That's Hanna, his girlfriend/fiance/wife depending on the chapter haha.)**

**Disclaimer: You guys should be really jealous because I own Harry Potter. Oh, wait. No I don't... Jo Rowling does...**

He had brought her to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. He'd always felt that it was a mystical place. Perhaps just being there would make her believe.

Albus prepared himself for the screaming, for the fighting and dumping. His worst nightmare.

Hanna's eyes widened, but she stayed surprisingly calm. "A wizard?"

A bouquet of flowers emerged from thin air.

"Give me two hours," she requested shakily.

So Albus stalked nervously around Godric's Hollow, waiting, worrying.

When he returned to the graveyard, she said only one word: "Okay."

"Okay?" he questioned.

Hanna nodded.

"Well, then…" Albus said, dropping to one knee.

**Yeah, he did.**

**I'm still a little hesitant about Hanna's reaction, but I feel like she's very open-minded and level-headed, and she'd definitely be in Ravenclaw if she went to Hogwarts.**

**Hello people of Earth and beyond! I'm beginning to recover from lack of sleep. Tomorrow morning I'll even be able to sleep in until 10:00 - oh the wonder.**

**~writergal24**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: Meep. Um, hello there. No, it hasn't been 18 days since I last updated. What are you talking about? Alright, it has. Things have been crazy busy for me. I had my last exam today, which means that summer has officially started! (The weather here seems to agree with that too.) I've literally spent every second studying. *Hopefully* that will have paid off. Also, if you reviewed last chapter but didn't ask me any specific questions, I figured that responding to them today would be a little too late haha.**

**Because _misspotter94_ asked for Scorpius' POV of Rose walking down the aisle, and I figured this was a good gift to you for having been away for so long (since most of you seem to be ScoRose shippers).**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... still don't own Harry Potter.**

People had been betting on the day for years. There had been bets on when they'd get together, who would make the first move, when they would get married.

Now it was happening.

Scorpius had always ignored the rumors that surrounded their friendship. They had been _just friends_. A romantic relationship with Rose had seemed preposterous.

But as Rose walked towards him on her father's arm, he wondered how he'd ever been so delusional. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes brimmed with excitement and love, and her smile made him want to cry.

And so he did.

**One more thing: I'm going to ask that you don't send in any more requests for the time being, so that I can shorten the list a little bit.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**

**PS - what do you think of the book cover? I couldn't think of anything else to do, haha.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Because _CrimsonBludger83_ reminded me that I never posted the other chapters about Roxanne and Matthieu. Here is one! (Reminder: Mattthieu, if it was not evident from his name, is French, and he is one of Vic, Dom, and Louis' distant cousins. Matthieu and Roxanne met at a wedding.)**

Roxanne placed her hands gently over her fiancée's eyes.

Matthieu whirled around and accidentally painted a long streak on her shirt.

They laughed and hugged for a good ten minutes before they recovered enough to speak.

"You are home early!"

"Not much work today. What are you painting?"

He showed her the painting.

"What is it?"

"It ez your eye."

Roxie studied it for a long moment. "I see…" she mused. "I wish I could paint like you."

"Ez no matter. Ze children well be _artistes_!" he exclaimed passionately.

Roxanne let out a long giggle as Matthieu pecked her cheek.

**Sorry that I didn't keep up my promise to update on Friday! Crazy weekend.**

**Also - this is so unprofessional haha - but someone asked me to do a oneshot including Seamus and Lavander, but somehow the person's name got deleted from my request list and I can't find the request. So, um, if it was you, it would be great if you could let me know, because I have the chapter written!**

**Almost at 90!**

**~writergal24**

**PS - Do y'all have any good poem ideas...? I need to write a poem and I have NO inspiration. Anyone want to give me a random topic?**


	90. Chapter 90

**Alright, acccording to HarryPotterWikia, the _Harry Potter Page to Screen_ book says that Lavender Brown died from her injuries in the Battle of Hogwarts. However, my original headcannon when I first read the book was that she was just affected in a similar way to that of Bill's injuries. BUT the real reason why this was written was that _nightlock77_ asked for it.**

Though Ron didn't visit too often, Harry was able to keep in contact with Seamus and Lavender after Hogwarts. He visited them a few times a year.

One of these was just after the birth or their third daughter. It was three days before Christmas. The baby's name was Natalie Finnigan.

Their other daughters, Hallie and Scarlett, sat beneath the Christmas tree.

Harry had only been there for a few moments, and had Natalie in his arms, when the Christmas tree blew up.

Harry tried to shield the baby from the explosion.

Lavender smiled affectionately. "Hallie's just like her father."

**Other things:**

**1. THIS IS THE 90th CHAPTER!**

**2. That means chapter 100 is coming up. People have had questions about this. The first was "Is chapter 100 going to be the last one?" The answer is "No." I'm planning on going to about 125, but I haven't completely decided yet. Maybe 150. Another question has been, "Is there going to be a celebration like there was for the 50th chapter?" I'm thinking that I would like to extend another chapter into a longer oneshot/short multi-chapter fic. So, if anyone has the desire to go through the chapters and pick their favorites, feel free to. I think I'll say they have to be after chapter 50 because... it's easier. But don't worry, you have plenty of time because...**

**3. I'm going away in a few weeks, and there's no way I'm getting to chapter 100 before then. So, take your time picking your favorite chapters, if you choose to do so.**

**4. I'm reading the Life and Times by Jewels5. This is a very long story. I want to finish before I go away in a few weeks. So, I'm not really reading any other fanfiction right now. How does this apply to you? Well, if I read your stories... um, I'm not going to. Well, I will at some point, but not this week, at least.**

**5. Also, sorry, but requests are still off. The list is ridiculous right now.**

**I apologize profusely for the extremely long A/N. Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	91. Chapter 91

**Back from vacation!**

**A long time ago, _misspotter94_ asked for Draco's reaction to Scorpius being sorted into Gryffindor and Rose being sorted into Slytherin. So...**

Astoria walked in quietly, holding a letter.

"Is that from Scorpius?" Draco asked.

She nodded. She knew he was worried. Their son had never gone away for so long before.

"What did he say? Is he enjoying it?"

"He's… in Gryffindor," she told him softly.

Silence.

"Did he say anything else?"

A smile played at her lips. "The Weasley girl is in Slytherin."

Draco smirked. "Well, the tides certainly have changed."

Astoria regarded her husband hesitantly. "You aren't upset?"

"No, I… I think it's time for a change. And Gryffindor will teach him to have the courage I never did."

**So sorry that I didn't update for so long! Hope to be back to regular now. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and though we have nine left, please vote for your favorite chapter for the 100th Chapter Celebration (see previous chapter for details).**

**~writergal24**

**PS - can we reach 800 reviews before the next chapter?**


	92. Chapter 92

**Because _Mysterious E_ wanted to see James' reaction to Lily bringing a boy home. So, once again, my default boy for Lily: Evan Wood.**

"Mum, Dad, this is Evan," Lily said, introducing her boyfriend as he walked into the house.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Evan said, shaking their hands.

Harry grinned. "Merlin, you look like your father."

James walked in. "So you're Lily's date, huh?"

"James," Lily warned.

Evan froze. He had heard stories from when other boys had tried to date the Weasley girls, but he'd hoped that since Lily was 17, it wouldn't be a big deal.

James looked over Evan. "I've been told to be nice, but I'm not happy about any of this."

Lily smacked him.

**Sorry for being absent again. I've had a crazy week. Also, ****I would really appreciate if some more people would pick their favorite chapters because everyone that has voted so far has picked different chapters and topics.**

**Thanks to everybody for reading - you guys are the best. It's 2:30 AM. I don't have much more to say.**

**~writergal24**


	93. Chapter 93

**Because _missmalfoy77_ wanted to see Fleur's reaction to Victoire falling in love with a Muggle. This might be a little bit different than she expected, but...**

**(Nope, still don't own Harry Potter...)**

Victoire giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"VICTOIRE APOLLINE WEASLEY!"

"Merlin," she murmured.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Never mind. You have to go. I'll see you later this week though." She smiled at the boy once more as he ran off through the woods.

Victoire ran to the house. "Yes, Mama?"

"'Oo was zat boy?" Fleur demanded.

"Just Gram and Gramp's neighbor."

Fleur frowned. "Just," she repeated. "Your cheeks are very red fvor 'just'. Ez that boy a Muggle?"

"Yes, Mama."

"'E is no good fvor you. You need a wizard."

_But he was good for her. Oh, he was._

**H****ope you all enjoyed! One quick note - thanks to everyone who has told me what they want to see for the 100th Chapter Celebration. We still have some time, especially if I keep updating at this rate. If you wanted to tell me a set of characters that I commonly feature (ex: Scorpius/Ron/Rose) instead of telling me what chapters you like, that would be fine. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading! **

**~writergal24**


	94. Chapter 94

**Because _Magimagus_ wanted to see what would happen if Ginny caught James trying to sneak out.**

"James Sirius Potter."

James froze with his hand on the doorknob.

"Where in Merlin's name do you think you are going?"

James turned around to face his mother. "Out?" he offered.

She shook her head.

"I was going to a party. It's a 7th year party, too, and_ I_ was invited," James said.

Ginny regarded her fifteen-year-old son.

"Jamsie…"

"_Please_, Mum."

Ginny sighed. "Alright, you can go for two hours. I mean it, James. TWO hours. And no doing anything that you wouldn't do if I were there. Imagine that I'm standing behind you."

James winced, but thanked his mother.

**And Ginny is as awesome as ever. My request list is starting to seem managable. There are six chapters left to 100. I have lots of story ideas (fanfiction and not), but I have no time to write over the next week. After that it should be better. I have a lot of summer homework to do. There's your update on my life.**

**Thanks to everyone for continuing to read even though updates are becoming sparser.**

**~writergal24**


	95. Chapter 95

**This is an old Roxanne/Matthieu one that I don't think I ever posted. (Also, this corresponds to a Lucy and Louis story that I posted a long time ago.)**

Roxanne entered the apartment and sunk to the floor in tears.

Matthieu emerged from the studio with a smile. It vanished when he saw her. "Roxanne! Wat ez wrong?"

"Louis was in a horrible accident. The dragons… he couldn't control them and they burnt his whole leg. Matthieu, they don't know if he'll ever even walk again! I feel so guilty because we fought last time we spoke. Oh, we must go to St. Mungo's!"

Matthieu wrapped his arms around her. "Roxie,_ chérie, _I do not know wat you say."

Roxanne wanted to scream, but she simply said, "_Allons-y"_

**_chérie=_darling**

**_Allons-y_=Let's go**

**I hope those are right. I never got around to asking someone to translate for me and it seemed to late now.**

**Quick reminder: I'm not taking any requests right now because my request list is a beast. I am still taking votes for the 100th chapter. I'll talk more about how that's going later. At around Chapter 115/120, I will have hopefully completely cleared out my request list, and I will open it once more for a final round of requests *sniff, sniff*.**

**Sorry about the infrequent updates. I've been working on a lot of other stories.**

**~writergal24**


	96. Chapter 96

_**Magimagus**_** asked about Roxanne and Matthieu's kids. So I originally thought about doing something where they were little and running around and Roxie and Matthieu were being adorable... but then this came out.**

Yvette's real name was Sara Yvette. However, at the age of eleven, she had a serious talk with her mother in which she announced that she was to be a famous photographer one day and that she just couldn't go by Sara anymore.

Felicia Margot had a passion for baking, but she'd suppressed it for the more stable job of Ministry employee after watching her elder sister struggle in the art world.

Cameron Michel was seven years younger than Felicia, a bit of a surprise. Pampered and lacking a work ethic, he ended up at Weasley's Wheezes with his uncle.

**I'm not really sure what this is. It's not really a story. But this is my new favorite family in the entire world and I just want to write epic novels about them because they are awesome. So, um, I decided to post this?**

**As for the 100th Chapter... I hope to tally up all of the votes that I've gotten so far by the end of the weekend. I'll still accept votes up until the 100th chapter is posted, though. Then, I think what I'm going to do is take the ones with the most votes and make a poll on my profile so I can get a more concise vote. Because what I have so far is a little crazy...**

**Thanks for reading, as always!**

**~writergal24**


	97. Chapter 97

**HAPPY SEPTEMBER FIRST!**

**Because _misspotter94_ asked for this one.**

The owl from St. Mungo's arrived just after three. Draco and Astoria flooed there as quickly as possible.

Draco paced down the hallway as they waited for the room to clear out.

Finally, they were allowed to go in.

Scorpius smiled at his parents. He looked exhausted, but overjoyed.

Rose lay on the bed, her hair plastered to her face. "His name is Archer," she said softly as she handed Draco his grandson. "Archer Ronald Malfoy."

The boy had blonde hair and a Weasley complexion. As Draco held his sleeping grandson, he knew his son had made the right choice.

**Good news: I spent about an hour today making a spreadsheet for details on each chapter, so that I don't ever have to click through all of the chapters again! Also, this will make it a lot easier for me tally up votes tomorrow. We're already at Chapter 97!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~writergal24**


	98. Chapter 98

**Because _Cait Jackson-Mellark-Blakelee _asked me for ScoRose a realllyyy long time ago, but I couldn't come up with anything until a few nights ago. So... CHAPTER 98!**

"My cousin told me that he's friends with you."

Scorpius looked up at the red-head in shock.

"Albus told me that I should be nice to you because none of the other Gryffindors are," Rose told him matter-of-factly.

Scorpius glanced back down at his Charms homework. "Oh. They… they all think I'm evil, or something."

Rose placed a tentative hand on his arm. "I don't think you're evil." Then she looked down at his homework, too, and began to tell him all of the mistakes that he had made.

And from that day on, Scorpius was completely besotted with Rose.

**This isn't really how I usually see their friendship beginning, but I sort of like this.**

**I've tallied up the votes, so I will put up a poll with the most popular ones right after I post the 100th chapter. Hopefully it won't take me forever to get the story up. If you have any last minute votes, please get them to me ASAP.**

**~writergal24**

**PS - Are you all back at school already? I start on Thursday. How's it going so far?**


	99. Chapter 99

**Because _Cait Jackson Mellark-Blaklee _asked for this one (and the last one was also one of her requests, but this is the only chapter that I'm completely happy with right now).**

Ginny had decided that the Potter household no longer required a shelf full of storybooks. She was going to give some to Remus and Gabrielle. Over Christmas holidays, Lily was given the job of sorting through the books. In between _Madeline_ and _Tales of Beadle the Bard_, Lily found something strange: an old photo album.

And inside were pictures of her grandma and grandpa.

Grandpa James looked just like Daddy.

And Albus really did have Grandma Lily's eyes.

A tear dripped down Lily's face. If only she had been able to meet them… She knew she would have loved them.

**Chapter 99! That's actually crazy. I can't believe that I've made it this far. Very last call for voting for your favorite chapter, because as soon as I post chapter 100, I'll also be posting the poll with the most voted-for chapters.**

**I've started school, and I'm already buried in homework. Updates might continue to be infrequent.**

**Also, shoutout to the anonymous reviewer Elsa, who left a review the other day that really made me smile.**

**Thanks for reading, y'all.**

**~writergal24**


	100. Chapter 100

**(Warning: It's my 100th Chapter, so I'm giving myself free reign to rant.)**

**IT IS MY ONE-HUNDREDTH CHAPTER. This is so exciting! And I know that it's taking me forever to update, and I have a million excuses, ranging from there's this thing called college that I'm going to have to apply to, to I was just too lazy to turn on my laptop. But moving on from that...**

**This chapter was requested by an anon (if I'm correct) named Gingerr, who asked for a chapter about Ginny and Lily, or Ginny and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: 100 chapters, and I still own nothing.**

After the boys went off to Hogwarts, Lily spent most of her time with Ginny. Harry worked during the day until seven, but Ginny usually finished her writing while Lily was at school. This way, they could do whatever they wanted when Lily got home.

Sometimes they walked into the village of Godric's Hollow and looked at the statue and bought ice cream from the shop on the corner.

Sometimes they helped do chores at the Burrow.

Sometimes they explored nooks and crannies in Diagon Alley.

And sometimes they just stayed home.

Ginny almost made not being at Hogwarts bearable.

**Other things!**

**1. I just want to make sure that there isn't any confusion. This is not the last chapter. I will continue to update (at some point within the next two weeks...)**

**2. I haven't responded to reviews yet, but I shall do that after I post stuff and maybe relax... or maybe tomorrow. Guys, I'm the laziest person ever.**

**3. I'm going to put up the poll for the Hundredth Chapter Celebration on my profile right before I upload this chapter. Please go vote. You only have to click a button. And please feel free to PM me about any of the choices or such. I think I will leave the poll up for one week. Then I'll start writing.**

**4. I know I say this a lot, but I really want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on alert. I probably would have given this story up in the beginning if there hadn't been this positive of a response. You are all my favorite people and here are some virtual cookies for you.**

**Until next time...**

**~writergal24**


	101. Chapter 101

**I promised myself I'd have my laptop off by now, but I have two reasons for updating.**

**1. Today (for 18 more minutes) is the one-year anniversary of when I started this story! And I almost forgot! So, another round of thank yous is in order. Because y'all are the best.**

**2. The poll closes tomorrow night, whenever I can get on my laptop. BUT there's a tie right now! So I need everyone who hasn't voted yet to go vote, please please, because otherwise I'll have to do ANOTHER poll. I know there are more than twelve of you reading this story... it literally takes two seconds.**

**Because _Veronique Ruthven_ (who I think changed her name) asked for a pregnant, mood-swingy Rose, a longgg time ago. And it was much happier than some of the other stuff I have written right now.**

"Scorpius?" Rose whispered. She poked his side. "Scor?"

Scorpius' eyes opened and he rolled over. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Have you ever had Nutella?"

Despite the fact that it was just after two in the morning, Rose had flushed cheeks and a huge smile.

"No?"

"It's Muggle food. It's really good."

Scorpius sighed. "Go back to sleep."

"But I can't sleep."

Scorpius' eyes closed by themselves and he started to doze off.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY. I am carrying your child. The least you can do is buy me some Nutella!"

He was welcomed home with an apology and a spoon.

**I don't know where the Nutella came from. I've never even had Nutella before because I'm allergic to nuts... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	102. Chapter 102

**An anon asked me to do Scorpius reflecting about his dad. I always hesitate when I get Scorpius requests, because he's not really a Weasley and doesn't quite fit with the description of the story. So I bend the rules by doing this. So it's probably not exactly what the anon was asking for, but...**

**Slightly based off of Chapters 41-44.**

"Have an eventful summer so far?" Scorpius jested. They'd only been on holiday for a week.

"Actually, yes. My dad told us about his Hogwarts years."

Scorpius darkened. "Oh."

"What's up, mate?" Albus asked.

"Well, I guess he told you about my dad then."

Albus paused for a moment. "Yeah, your dad did come up a few times."

Scorpius looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Everything he did," Scorpius said.

"That was him. Not you."

Scorpius shook his head. "Yeah, but… he was a Death Eater."

"Do you have a Dark Mark? No. Because you're _not_ a Death Eater."

**1. I'm still not accepting requests. I'm not trying to be rude about this, but I'm really not accepting them. Please write down any requests you have. I have 10 more requests to write/edit/post, and then I will open up for one last round of requests. So save some really good ones for then. I may only be taking one request per person.**

**2. Though for a long time it looked like it was going to be a tie, the winner of the poll is "Chapter 76 - Roxanne/Matthieu and something about their language barrier." I hope to start working on that this weekend, when I'm not reading my history textbook (which I'm supposed to be doing right now...)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	103. Chapter 103

**Because _eDiNbUrgh_ asked for Ron and Draco talking at Scorpius and Rose's wedding.**

Draco sat down next to Ron with a champagne glass still in hand. "You know, you're not too bad – for a Weasley."

Ron looked over at him. Judging by Draco's flushed cheeks, that wasn't his first glass. "Is this still part of our not fighting for the kids plan?"

The blonde shook his head. "You did a good job raising Rosie."

Ron glanced at the couple of the hour. "You didn't do a bad job with Scorpius." Ron stared stubbornly at the ground. "And, I suppose, once you got over, er, our childhood differences, you aren't too bad either, Malfoy."

**Side note: I have this theory where Draco treats Rose like the daughter he never had, and dotes on her and loves her and spoils her. I actually think Scorpius might be jealous of how much Draco loves Rose from time to time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	104. Chapter 104

**Because _misspotter94_ wanted to see the Golden Trio's reaction to Luna dying. I avoided this for a long time because the idea of killing Luna is just so intimidating. And then my first draft was soooo dark that it even scared me. But, here is the final product.**

Luna was the first to go.

The Golden Trio couldn't believe it. Bubbly, happy Luna? How was it possible?

If only they'd succeeded in persuading her not to go on that expedition. But she'd been bored – with Rolf gone, and the boys married, she'd been so _bored_. How could they have stopped her?

She'd died with a smile on her face, they'd remember. She'd died with a sense of adventure and purpose. So they'd sit and recall a darker time when Luna Lovegood had provided a happy escape from all those horrible thoughts.

And the way she'd been their friend.

**I've started thinking about the 100th Chapter Celebration outline, but I haven't written anything yet because I'm actually working on two other oneshots right now and I'm so insanely busy. But that's okay. I'll get to it really soon.**

**I'm going to open requests at Chapter 115, if you were wondering.**

**~writergal24**

**PS - Where are my Swifties? How much do you love "Red"?**


	105. Chapter 105

**(This is a strange updating time for me...)**

**Because _LittleMissMoonbeam_ wanted some James/Lily.**

"But that's not fair, James!" Lily shrieked. They were standing in the Common Room, which had mostly emptied out for the night. "You let Albus do whatever he wants! You give him the cloak. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm any different!"

"You'll get in trouble," James responded.

Lily scoffed. "No, I won't."

"Well, I'm not giving you the cloak."

"You're not in charge of me!"

"I don't want you to get hurt." James looked shocked that he'd said this aloud.

Lily didn't know how to respond, but she was so worked up that she simply stormed out.

**This one didn't work exactly how I wanted to, but I don't think it's horrible. But let me know what you think! I'm always open to constructive criticism (that's applies to any of the chapters).**

**Also, you may have noticed how unbelievably close I am to 1000 reviews. It's actually insane. I probably won't reach 1000 this chapter, but I can try... so please review, even if you normally don't! I like making new friends :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


	106. Chapter 106

**First - I have reached 1000 reviews. You guys have no idea how amazed and grateful I am. I never expected to reach 1000. I would go on, but I don't want to bore you. So just imagine a Darren Criss-esque novel-length "thank you, I love you" letter.**

**Second - I have lots of excuses: mainly, i was sick all of last weekend and that I'm drowning in homework.**

**BECAUSE I was reading an article with my friend the other day about how Americans are using British slang now, and somehow that prompted this.**

James was extremely bored. He didn't care about Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's wedding anniversary, and being cramped in the Burrow with people he didn't know wasn't helping.

A girl around his age came up to him. She would probably be at Hogwarts with him, once they started. "Excuse me? Can you show me to the loo?"

James grinned. "Of course!" He jumped up to guide her through the crowds.

After a few minutes, the girl asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Almost!" James pressed on. "There!" He turned to the girl. "Here is the Lou!" he exclaimed, pointing at Louis.

**Thank you SOOOO much for reading.**

**~writergal24**


	107. Chapter 107

**This is an old one that I finally fixed so that I liked it. Hope y'all like it, too.**

Roxie first heard about boggarts when James told her about Fred's clown boggart.

Since that day, Roxie had been afraid of third year DADA.

Because she wasn't even sure what her greatest fear was.

When she stepped up to the wardrobe, completely unprepared, the boggart took the form of Fred, laughing at her. Then it quickly switched faces, flipping through the faces of everyone she knew. All laughing at her. At her – not with her.

Roxanne felt helpless, until she suddenly figured out what to do.

"Ridikulous!" she cried.

They all stopped laughing at her when they turned into canaries.

**I'm trying to work on the 100th chapter celebration. I really am. I'm just beyond busy, and I have so much homework. But my goal is to get it up before November.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~writergal24**

**PS - Have you guys listened to Red? And this time i actually mean the album, not the song. (Sorry about that confusion last time...) I've sorta been listening to it on repeat the entire day...**


	108. Chapter 108

**Because _Magimagus _asked for Hugo/Ron. (6 more requests left... I'll be accepting more soon!)**

Hugo should've been packing his trunk. Instead he was sitting at the table, lazily flicking through a book.

Ron cleared his throat twice before Hugo noticed. "Good book?"

Hugo nodded, looking as though he wondered what the point of this conversation was.

"Well, you're going back to Hogwarts today…"

"Am I?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you're turning seventeen in a week, so I wanted to give you this." Ron pulled a watch out of his pocket.

Hugo stared. "This is yours."

"Yes, well, I wanted you to have it."

Hugo looked amazed. Finally, he stood and hugged his father.

**So, I have this theory where Ron and Hugo actually have this really awkward relationship when Hugo's a teenager because Ron's just doesn't know how to deal with him, and Hugo's really embarrassed by him and totally out of it half the time... so that's where this one came from.**

**If I told you I was doing NaNoWriMo... I lied. I don't have time to do it. BUT I have been working on the Roxanne/Matthieu story for the hundredth chapter celebration and it is nearly done. Just a little bit more editing and a scene or two to add it.**

**~writergal24**


	109. Chapter 109

**Because Moixxx asked for more Dominique. I went through many, many tries on this request. I couldn't get that same grasp of Dom as I've felt in the past. But I think I finally got it, maybe. This one's a little strange, but I think I like it.**

**ALSO THE HUNDREDTH CHAPTER CELEBRATION HAS BEEN POSTED. IT'S CALLED "DIMPLES" AND IT'S ON MY PROFILE. Y'ALL SHOULD GO READ IT. Sorry it took so long. I've actually been done with it, but haven't had time to post it.**

_She was an idiot._

Dominique cleared the dormitory with a single glare.

_What had she expected to come from it?_

The girls knew not to stick around when Dom was that mad. They had learned over the years.

_Did she really think that he wouldn't care?_

Dominique didn't cry often.

_Did she really think that he wouldn't be mad, or upset, or whatever it was that he was feeling?_

But, oh, she cried that night. She sobbed.

_Why was she such an idiot?_

Dominique felt like she could just lie there and disappear.

_Why did she break everything she touched?_

**Also I've reached another milestone, and this is going to sound stupid, but I now average over ten reviews a chapter :) So thanks!**_  
><em>

**~writergal24**


	110. Chapter 110

**Hello out there, people in Fanfiction Land! Happy 12/12/12! It has been a LONG time since I've updated. There's been a combination of lack of muse and too much homework around here. And if you happen to be wondering if the only reason I'm updating tonight is because Tumblr's down, that is definitely NOT true. That's only one of the factors. Another is that I don't have that much homework tonight (you know, only six hours instead of the usual seven).**

**SO _Miss__ Dumbledarcy_ asked me to do a Scorpius/Rose oneshot, and for some reason, this took an appalling amount of time to come up with. Anyway...**

"Are we going to the Shrieking Shack on Saturday?" Scorpius asked.

"Actually, I have a date with Margot."

Rose and Scorpius, who were both lounging on the floor, looked up at Albus.

"You do?" Rose asked.

"Ooo Albus has a date," Scorpius sang.

"Yeah, but you guys can find something else to do, right?" Albus asked.

The other two stiffened and flushed.

"Yeah, I bet we can," Rose murmured.

The pair broke apart.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Al? Nah, he's oblivious. Lily's the one to watch out for."

"Mmm," Scorpius muttered as Rose's lips crashed back into his.

**This was kind of a simple one, but I haven't written in a while. **

**So what have y'all been up to?**

**~writergal24**

**(PS: Keep in mind that there are still five more chapters till I start taking requests again!)**


	111. Chapter 111

**I know, it's been a while. I apologize profusely. Now, onward.**

**When I posted something about Harry's death months ago, several people wanted to see more about the children's reactions. So... here's something like that. (Also, before anyone asks - this isn't a "Harry-dies-tragically-early chapter. The children are only referred to as "children" because they are his sons and daughter.)**

Even when he was nothing more than an empty body, Harry wasn't entirely his children's. They did not get to privately grieve, to gradually recover, to tentatively share memories. Harry was the public's – had been since he was a baby – and everyone wanted to take part in his farewell, and still expected his children to be at the center of it all.

Harry had tried to protect them from this – but he was gone now.

So James, Albus, and Lily put on brave faces at memorials and funerals and ceremonies. And, behind the scenes, they grieved in each other's arms.

**Now, I have CRAZY, EXCITING NEWS, and a HUGE FAVOR to ask all of you. This story was nominated for the _2012 Couture Award for Best Next-Gen Drabble/Series_ (huge thanks to AstoriaIsStillAwesome, btw) and it would be amazing if you could vote for me. All you have to do is go to Couture Girl's profile and vote on the poll on top. I understand completely if you vote for someone else, but I would really appreciate it if you would at least go look!**

**Thanks for reading, guys. Four more chapters till I start taking requests again! I hope to talk to you all soon.**

**~writergal24**


	112. Chapter 112

**Hey, y'all. So, yeah, I'm alive. Sorry about that 6-month gap. My only real excuse is that I legitimately had no time with school this year. And I know they're only 100-word chapters, but if I'm on FanFiction at all, then I'm on fully, and that takes a pretty big commitment. All right, I'll stop talking, but hopefully I will be more active over the next few months, at least.**

**Because _IwillAKyou _asked for this one a very, very long time ago.**

Harry Potter was no stranger to Death.

He had lost so many people that it was a struggle to find time to remember them all. And he wasn't afraid of death. He often joked that Death had already taken his life twice, and once more couldn't be that bad. Harry knew Death, and he knew his loved ones were waiting for him somewhere.

But Harry's perspective on Death changed at age 89 when Ginny passed unexpectedly. Death could take Harry's life as many times as he wanted, but it wasn't until Death took Ginny's life that Death finally took Harry.

**Three more chapters before I open the request box again. So close.**

**~writergal24**

**PS - I have missed you guys so much. Please drop me a review/PM and tell me what you've been up to.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Because I looked through my notes on characters, and suddenly really wanted to write one about Molly and Dom. For those who have forgotten, in my world, they were born 3 months apart, and therefore have a really strong competition throughout their Hogwarts years and beyond. This takes place when they're in their early 20's, and it's at Shell Cottage.**

Molly was sitting when Dominique walked in. "I don't have any opinions on tablecloth colors. I'm just here to pick something up."

"Don't worry," Dominique muttered, sighing.

Molly was surprised by her tone. "What's wrong?"

"We called the wedding off. Last night."

"But… not for good, right? You two have broken up loads of times…"

Dom shook her head. "I think this was the last time." Her eyes closed.

Molly stood up, awkwardly trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You were so upset I was getting married first."

Molly paused. "I don't really want you to be unhappy, though."

**Not my best, but I really wanted to get something up tonight.**

**I have a real excuse for not posting all month. I did Camp NaNoWriMo in July, and I reached 50,000 words! I cheated by writing that Jily fic I keep talking about, so hopefully I'll have the beginning of that up at some point. It needs a lot of editing...**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~writergal24**


	114. Chapter 114

**Because it's winter here, and I've had two snow days this week, and I want a Scorpius please.**

**(Disclaimer: I ship Romione. Is that enough proof that I'm not Jo Rowling?)**

Rose would have to say that the best Hogwarts days were the crisp autumn ones. Or maybe they were the early spring days when warm air crept in. Or the last few days when classes were over and everybody ran around, bundles of excitement and "I'll-miss-you's."

No, that wasn't right. The best days at Hogwarts were the winter ones, when snowflakes swirled, and snow balls flew with some artificial help. When statues that looked like frogs or Quidditch players rose from the ground. When they buried Albus in the snow and when Scorpius kissed the snowflakes off of her cheeks.

**Hello, friends! I have missed you all! I have good news: I have now finished college applications and midterm exams, and I have time to write/be on fanfiction. I promise it won't be another 6 months before I post again.**

**In other news, I kinda lost the last two requests so REQUESTS ARE NOW OPEN. I know some people have been waiting a long time for this. So please send me any ideas that you want to see, whether you've asked me for zero or 100 requests in the past.**

**News #3? Shameless self-plugging? I finally started posting my Jily story. The prologue is up right now and I'm hoping to get up the first chapter tonight/tomorrow. I would love if some of you read it because I love you guys.**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**~writergal24**

**PS - so how have the last six months been for y'all? (Also I promise my next AN will be shorter yay love.)**


	115. Chapter 115

**Hey, y'all. I'm back (for today at least).**

**Because karebear94 asked for Ginny and Teddy talking about Tonks. (Also because DarkDramaLady left a review today reminding me how long it's been since my last update oops).**

Ginny climbed out of the window and sat on the roof. "Hey, Tedster."

"Are you going to make me go back to Vicky's party?" Teddy asked quietly.

"No."

"Good, because I won't."

"Okay."

"I, um… I mean… Would she have made me go back to the party?"

"Who? Your mum? Oh, no. She would have noticed that you were upset hours before I did and brought you up here herself. Then she would have made you laugh _so hard_… She was… amazing."

Teddy sighed. "I'm glad I have you, Ginny."

"Not as glad as I am that I have you."

**Basically this one is about how Vicky's birthday is on May 1st and Teddy is too down this year to deal with a party (which I imagine the other Weasleys are struggling with, too, every year). I imagine Teddy to be between 7-10 in this one.**

**Sorry the update is so late. I had APs to study for, then I had relaxing to do, and now I'm working like a dog. Today I'm home sick, which is the only reason I was able to write this today.**

**Hope I'll talk to y'all again soon!**

**~writergal24**


	116. Chapter 116

**Hey, y'all.**

**This one's for an anonymous reviewer.**

They'd been trying for months. The first few times Victoire had taken the test, she'd been excited, but now she was just frustrated. Weasleys weren't known for their patience.

Then one morning, when James was over for breakfast, a scream came from the bedroom. The boys ran towards it.

Victoire met them in the hallway, her expression one of pure bliss. Without even noticing James, she jumped into Teddy's arms and squealed, "I'm pregnant."

Teddy almost dropped her, then tightened his grip and laughed, shocked, beyond happy.

James left quietly, knowing from experience that it wasn't wise to interrupt them.

**I would apologize for my absence, but I think y'all get it by this point. But, hey, I go to college now, so at least I've been doing things! I'm on break for the next two weeks so _hopefully_ I can post at least one more time? I really want to rewrite the Jily fic I wrote a few years ago, so I'll hopefully be working on that, and maybe even reposting it? (I took the first attempt down because I realized it was bad oops.)**

**K, love y'all lots, especially if you're still reading after all this time!**

**xoxo gossip girl?**

**jk writergal24**

**PS - I'm sorry about the AN - it's 2:30 am. I'm a little tired.**


End file.
